LA VIDA QUE NOS TOCÓ
by Ysledsira Grandchester
Summary: Candy y Terry toman direcciones distintas después de decidir separarse. La historia de un pasado que ambos tendrán que olvidar. TERRYFIC.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! **Me da alegría saludar nuevamente a mis lectoras de fanfiction ;) y les traigo un fic que recién terminé. Debo advertir que ésta no es la típica historia de Candy y Terry donde todo es miel sobre hojuelas. En esta historia, suceden cosas un tanto distintas, pero para no aburrirlas, mejor se las dejo, esperando me hagan llegar muchos comentarios. ¡Gracias!

**La vida que nos tocó**

Capítulo I

Es un día común y tranquilo en la vida de Candy. Desde hace un año no tiene una actividad muy acelerada pues se ha dedicado a una de las labores más importantes de toda su vida: ser madre.

Hace aproximadamente cuatro años, conoció al hombre que el día de hoy es su marido, en una situación bastante peculiar. Recuerda con entusiasmo que aquel día Elisa y Neal la abandonaron en la ciudad por querer jugarle una muy pesada broma. Fue entonces cuando, resignada, sabía que debía volver a la mansión Leagan a pie, pero cuál fue su grata sorpresa al encontrarse con un agradable chico, Stear...

Su vida ha dado muchísimas vueltas, ha conocido bastantes personas y lugares, entre eso, personas especiales como Anthony, Terry, Paty, Susana... Y no podría parar de contar. Cada una de esas personas significaron algo importante en su momento, positivo o negativo.

Ante la inminente lucha que estaría por desatarse a causa de la Primera Guerra Mundial, la familia Andrew tuvo que volver de Inglaterra para su país natal, pensando que estarían más protegidos, pero Candy, ella tan atrevida, se había regresado hace unos meses por sí sola, aunque por otra razón distinta.

Rememoraba cada instante vivido en la comodidad de su sofá mientras sostenía un tejido en las manos y mesía el Moisés de su bebé con el pie.

Un minuto más tarde, Stear volvió a casa.

-¡Buenas noches cielo! - se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios, un acostumbrado, rutinario y agradable saludo. Posteriormente el joven se dirigía a su bebe para alzarlo, besarlo y llenarlo de muchos mimos.

-¿cómo te fue en el trabajo? - pregunto su esposa

-como siempre

Se dirigió entonces a su recámara para llevar a cabo su acostumbrado ritual de acostarse y leer un libro

-¿te sirvo la cena? - gritó su esposa del otro lado de la casa. La respuesta de el fue afirmativa.

Y así todo el tiempo...

No es que no se quisieran, al contrario, se amaban, pero la rutina pareció apoderarse de ellos.

Pero Candy contaba con la mayor reliquia que la vida me puede otorgar a una mujer. Su hijo es y será siempre lo más importante de toda su vida.

Aún recuerda como fue el día de su boda con el padre de su hijo. La familia Andrew se oponía rotundamente, pero a ellos no les importó, la boda se llevó a cabo en un ámbito muy privado. Stear renunció al apellido y a la herencia Andrew. Ellos son ante todos la familia Cornwell.

-Ahh sabes? - se dirigió a su bebé que para este entonces se chupaba el dedito grande del pie - extraño mi trabajo... No entiendo aún como Stear fue capaz de prohibirme trabajar una vez que nacieras tú... En fin, tonta de mí que no pude objeción. Voy a limpiar la cocina.

Días después, Candy notó con nostalgia que algo muy extraño le sucedía a su marido. Lo notaba cada día más distante, más pensativo, como sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Ya nada quedaba de aquellos memorables tiempos en que ambos reían a carcajada suelta, Candy siendo siempre el conejillo de indias con los inventos de Stear, ahora, ya ni siquiera el chico inventaba o creaba cosas. Su trabajo en la sencilla oficina de la universidad no era lo más entretenido.

La guerra estaba en pleno apogeo. Las noticias eran devastadoras. Un ataque bombardeó un trasatlántico perteneciente a Estados Unidos, y debido a ello, el

País entro en guerra, solicitando a los muchachos jóvenes que quisieran ser voluntarios para ir a batalla.

Lo peor de todo, Stear no se lo pensó dos veces, y eso, ocasionó la peor discusión de la familia Cornwell.

-¡Que egoísta eres! Sólo piensas en ti, no te interesamos tu hijo ni yo - exclamaba la chica, a llanto tendido.

-No hay más remedio Candy. Tengo que ir, es mi deber.

- Tu deber es estar al lado de tu familia, criando a tu hijo, no irte a ninguna guerra donde puedes morir.

-Eso no lo decides tú, Candy. Lo siento, amor mío, pero hay algo muy importante que me obliga a estar allí. Ojalá algún día lo entiendas.

Y así sin más, se dio la media vuelta con maleta en mano, tratando de ignorar los sollozos de su mujer.

¿Por qué Stear se fue a la guerra? Es algo que no paraba de preguntarse Candy ¿qué lo llevó a eso, teniendo aquí un hogar?

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-¿Pleitos de bar? ¿Teatro ambulante de mala muerte? ¿Alcoholismo? ¿Adolescente frustrado? ¡Demonios Terry! ¿Cómo esperas que así te de otra oportunidad? - decía enfurecido Robert Hattaway

-Soy mejor actor que todos los que están en tu compañía, y lo sabes - espetó el chico

-Te diré una cosa Terry, algo que debes de saber manejar durante toda tu vida. La clave del éxito es la humildad. No me sirve de nada si eres excelente actor pero no respetas el trabajo de los demás, te sientes superior a todos y encima eres un irresponsable.

-¡Sabes que tampoco es de esa manera! - Gritó golpeando el escritorio con los puños.

-Terry, demuéstrame que sabes ser un hombre responsable y humilde. Sólo así, veré la posibilidad de aceptarte nuevamente en la compañía. Hasta pronto.

El chico, bastante enojado se levantó del asiento para dirigirse a su vivienda. No dejaba de reprochar su gran error al abandonar su carrera de actor solo por el instinto del amor, ese amor que lo obligó a seguir luchando aunque no lo haya hecho en el momento indicado.

Ahora debía buscarse un nuevo empleo, que le redituara lo suficiente para pagar el alquiler de su casa y los demás gastos.

Cuando fue a Chicago, en busca de Candy, lo hizo de una manera impulsiva y atrevida. Le daba bastante vergüenza el estado en el que lo encontró Albert en aquel bar, totalmente borracho. Pero sentía un agradable alivio al poder visualizar a Candy completamente realizada, tal como su amigo Albert se lo confirmó.

Se regresó a Nueva York, para continuar con su vida, una vida que por supuesto, no deseaba pasar al lado de Susana, pero debía aprender a hacerle frente a sus obstáculos.

Se le hizo fácil buscar a su madre y vivir con ella, prometiéndole incansablemente que en cuanto tuviera de nuevo su empleo se iría de allí y la dejaría tranquila, pero le daba mucha vergüenza presentarse así como así con Robert, por lo que esperó un poco más. A decir verdad, Eleonor y él se sentían bastante felices de poder compartir ahora el tiempo perdido. Cada desayuno, cada comida o cena, eran los momentos más esperados de madre e hijo, para charlar largamente sobre los sucesos más importantes de su vida.

Pocos meses después, Terry se enteró de algo que le hizo desear profundamente que se lo tragara la tierra.

La boda de Stear y Candy. Si bien es cierto, hace mucho que terminó con Candy, no quería decir que dejara de doler. Candy es una chica que dejó marcado su corazón y aunque en el fondo deseé su felicidad, se preguntaba porque la vida es así, que no le permitió ser feliz al lado de ella.

No se quiso atormentar más. Cada quien está haciendo su vida, y eso es lo mejor que les puede pasar.

En el fondo, Stear es un chico que a él particularmente le caía bastante bien. No dudaba que Candy se hubiese enamorado de él, aunque la espina de los celos allí estuviera.

Quiso continuar con su vida también. En vista de que Robert lo ha rechazado vilmente en la compañía de teatro, debía buscar otro tipo de empleo, pues la compañía de Robert es la única en Nueva York. Decidió preguntar de un empleo en una prestigiosa escuela donde buscaban a una secretaria o recepcionista.

-Joven, necesitamos una chica, lo siento.

-Estoy muy bien capacitado para el trabajo, escribo muy rápido en la máquina de escribir, se hablar tres idiomas, estudié en una de las mejores escuelas de Londres. Créame, necesito el trabajo.

-Bueno, iré a preguntarle al director - la mujer no pudo evitar caer rendida ante los encantos de Terry, por eso decidió darle la oportunidad y al parecer lo logró pues consiguió que Terry se entrevistara con el director.

Aquel quedó muy impresionado con la educación con la que se desenvolvía Terry, así que sin dudarlo, le dio el trabajo.

Empezaría el día siguiente, y muy satisfecho fue a relatarle lo sucedido a su madre. Sabía que con este nuevo acontecimiento les callaría la boca a todos aquellos que osaron con criticarlo y difamar que era un completo miserable e irresponsable.

Este era sólo un pequeño escalón para avanzar al camino del éxito, que sin duda, la meta era el teatro.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Hace apenas un año, Albert Andrew se dio a conocer como el patriarca de la familia, noticia que corrió por casi todo el país.

La primera en saber su verdadera identidad fue Candy, quien necesitaba con urgencia de su ayuda e influencia para evitar una boda que ella no deseaba.

Fue hasta un tiempo después que le perdió la pista. No sabía nada de ella, y no se molestó en buscarla deduciendo que se encontraría a salvo en el hogar de Pony, sin embargo, tan repentinamente recibió la noticia de que ella y Stear habían decidido casarse muy precipitadamente.

Aún recuerda el terrible escándalo que armó la tía Elroy y los Leagan. A todo esto, Albert se preguntaba el porque Candy no se había acercado a el para solicitarle su permiso, o su apoyo en todo caso, si sabía claramente que el es su tutor. Lo mismo pensó de Stear. Sintió nostalgia al darse cuenta que su sobrino no confiara tampoco en el.

Aún así, les deseó internamente todo lo mejor. Pero no asistió a la boda. Pensó ¿Para qué torturarse? Claramente ver esa unión lo haría sentirse muy mal consigo mismo.

Candy significa para el una pequeña y delicada reliquia que equivale a lo más preciado que guarda su corazón. La ama, eso es indudable, un amor sin fronteras, capaz de renunciar a estar con ella con tal de que sea feliz, al lado de quien ella quiera.

¿Pero Stear? ¿Por qué Stear? No dejaba de preguntarse. Hasta dónde recuerda, jamás vio indicios por parte de Candy que le percataran de que al menos la chica sentía atracción por su sobrino. Por el contrario, no dudaba del amor que Stear le profesaba a ella desde antes que viajarán al colegio San Pablo.

Tal vez allí se encontraba la mejor explicación: Stear logró reunir el coraje suficiente para conquistarla, coraje y valor del que él mismo, no fue capaz.

Meses más tarde, enterarse que Candy, sería madre, lo hizo enfrentarse a otra difícil renuncia de amor. Si en una pareja existiría un hijo, ya nada se podría hacer para si quiera tener un atisbo de esperanza de estar a su lado.

Candy, esa niña que se convirtió en mujer tan rápidamente, jamás abandonaba los pensamientos de Albert. Deseaba por lo menos poder estar cerca de ella, pero hasta en eso se sacrificaba el mismo.

Pero un llamado, un fuerte llamado de alerta lo hizo recobrar los sentidos y tomar las riendas de las decisiones que le competen como el jefe de familia.

Por malas lenguas, se enteró de que Stear se enlistó en la guerra. Aún estando al lado de candy, aún teniendo familia, aún a pesar de todo se fue. No tardó en imaginar como se estaría sintiendo ella, tan desolada, criando un pequeño e indefenso bebé.

Decidió, ahora si, hacer algo importante. Enfrentarla. Verla directo a la cara y hablar largamente, pues Albert, aún tenía muchos cabos sueltos por querer resolver.

Sín duda, le otorgaría toda la ayuda que fuera necesaria, de ser posible, de por vida, para su pequeña, su amada Candy.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Albert se acercaba en su auto a donde se supone era la vivienda de Candy.

Se sentía nervioso, feliz, conmocionado e incómodo, una mezcla de sensaciones que le ocasionaban grandes vuelcos en el estómago.

George aparcó el auto justo afuera de la casa. Ambos caballeros se apearon del auto.

-George, puedes entrar si deseas

-No deseo incomodarte, Albert. Tienes muchos asuntos que aclarar con Candy, los cuales no son de mi incumbencia.

-De acuerdo. Llévate el auto si deseas, para que no te aburras esperándome aquí, pues creo que esto durará más que un par de horas - acotó dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Claro Albert, gracias. Estaré aquí exactamente en tres horas ¿te parece? Suerte

El rubio se adentró a la casa y nerviosamente toco la puerta. Candy abrió casi de inmediato.

Encontrarse nuevamente con Albert la hacia sentir segura y protegida. Lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, como si no deseara dejarlo escapar. Candy sentía por el un amor tan limpio y profundo como sólo se le puede amar a un hermano.

Lástima que Albert y ella no compartieran el mismo estilo de amor, sin embargo, Albert disfrutó de ese cálido abrazo, que tanto necesitaba desde hace tiempo.

-Pasa por favor, disculpa el desorden

-No te preocupes Candy - volteó de un lado a otro bastante sorprendido - ¿Vas a mudarte?

-Ehhh, ven, siéntate ¿Te invito algo?

-No gracias.

-Albert, supongo ya estarás al tanto de todo

-¿qué es todo? Si te refieres a que Stear acaba de irse a Europa a arriesgar la vida, entonces no lo sé todo, pues no tengo la más remota idea de qué lo orilló a hacer semejante tontería.

-Creo que debo contarte todo desde el principio

-Yo también lo creo. Soy todo oídos, Candy - le dijo amablemente

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos?

-Si

-Ese día, vi a Stear, bastante aturdido. Yo aún no le contaba a nadie lo que sucedió con Terry en Nueva York. Le pregunté que qué le pasaba, y muy seriamente me dijo que se iría a la guerra. Albert, en ese momento, sentí que un poder sobrehumano me desgarraba el corazón, fue una sensación similar a la de aquella noche que Terry y yo... Terminamos. Yo no deseaba que Stear hiciera esa locura. Entonces... entonces le dije "Stear, si hay algo, cualquier cosa, que impida que te vayas a Europa, lo que sea, por favor, dimelo, confía en mi..." El no dijo nada. Sólo noté un par de lágrimas asomándose tras sus gafas. Acto seguido le dije que lo quería. Y era verdad, le quería, pero no como se quiere a un esposo o novio, sino un cariño muy distinto. Pero creo que lo entendió de distinta manera - admitía ella, tristemente

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, me dijo que me amaba. Te mentiría si te dijera que me sorprendió. No me sorprendió en absoluto, eso ya lo sabía, era bastante obvio. Pero que me lo dijera directamente, me desconcertó un poco. Seguimos charlando, hasta que me dijo que de ser por mi, no se iría a ningún lado.

-Debo entender que Stear te chantajeó

-No, yo no lo creo así

-Dices que el deseaba alistarse en el ejército, pero se te declaró, y te dijo que por ti no lo haría ¿Cómo se le llama a eso, Candy?

-Albert, se que no lo entenderás. Sólo yo pude percibir su verdadero sentir y darme cuenta de que Stear estaba siendo realmente sincero.

-¿Qué paso después?

-Pasaron varias semanas. Semanas en las cuales nos veíamos todos los días. Comenzó entre nosotros una relación más allá d la amistad, pero yo aún no quería darme cuenta.

-¿lo amas?

-Claro, es el padre de mi hijo

-No, no te pregunté eso. ¿Lo amas, por ser él, por ser Stear?

Candy sólo agachó la mirada.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por que se fue a la guerra? - Pregunto sin desear seguir incomodandola - Teniéndote a ti, teniendo un hijo ¿lo sabes Candy?

-Creo que lo imagino

-¿Te molestaría decírmelo?

-Creo que no es el momento, Albert

Se levantó de su asiento, fue a una de las habitaciones y regresó con su bebé en brazos, quien acababa de despertar de su siesta. Se lo acercó a Albert, mostrándole a su tesoro más preciado en el mundo, a quien es quizás, el hombre más importante de su vida.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

-Así que, de todas formas vas a mudarte

-Si Albert

-¿A dónde te irás? ¿Al hogar de Pony?

-No - agachó la mirada - me dieron un trabajo en Nueva York

-¿Nueva York dices? Independientemente de lo que sucedió allí hace un par de años, no entiendo que tienes que ir a hacer allá, dime Candy ¿quien cuidará de tu hijo mientras trabajes?

-Hay una guardería en el edificio especialmente para las madres que trabajamos allí

-Bien. Supongo que no necesito, o no debo preguntarte nada más

-No, no lo harás. Gracias por todo, Albert - se acerco a abrazarlo

Lloró un buen rato, pues detestaba las despedidas. Esa tarde amena con Albert la disfrutó en demasía. No importaba que tuvo que recordar ciertos pasajes de su vida con él, pero le hacía falta; le hacía tanta falta charlar con él.

"Te iré a ver" le repitió en contadas ocasiones Albert.

El saber que al menos haría el intento de visitarla la hacía sentirse más segura y protegida.

¿Por qué eligió un trabajo en Nueva York?

Simple. Desde antes que se casara con Stear, Elisa y Neal se encargaron de que en todo Chicago le cerraran todas las puertas. Una vez casándose, no necesitó trabajar más, y no por que ella fuera de esas mujeres que creen que el marido les arregla la vida, no, sino porque Stear le pidió en repetidas ocasiones que no era necesario que ella trabajase, que tal vez se irían a vivir a un lugar alejado de Chicago y entonces ya podría ejercer su profesión de enfermera, pero posteriormente venía en camino el bebé, el pequeño Tony, y prácticamente a Candy se le hizo imposible trabajar pues prefirió hacerse cargo de todos los cuidados de su bebé.

Así que, como no era de extrañar, cuando volvió a pedir su empleo en el hospital, se negaron de nuevo rotundamente, en el santa Juana y en todos los demás.

No le quedo más remedio que buscar trabajo foráneo. Al ser una joven madre, y aparte, prácticamente soltera, necesitaba algo tranquilo y acorde a sus necesidades, no un trabajo extenuante como el que realizó hace un tiempo en unas minas con cientos de obreros.

El trabajo que le ofrecían llenaba todas sus necesidades, financieras, familiares, etc, por eso, no lo dudó un segundo.

Le es inevitable recordar que en aquella ciudad a la que se iría a radicar, vive Terry, pero se reprochaba a si misma el pensar en el, en cosa del pasado, cuando su presente es sólo su bebé, y la esperanza de que Stear vuelva sano y salvo de la guerra.

Se rumoraba bastante que Terry y Susana Marlow tenían una relación bastante discreta y formal. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Varios días después, el tren proveniente de Chicago arribaba a la gran ciudad de Nueva York. A último minuto, Albert decidió no dejar sola a Candy. La acompañó en su viaje, usando el pretexto de que tenía asuntos pendientes con unos socios en la ciudad, y aprovecharía para irse junto con ella.

La acompañó al que sería su departamento durante tiempo indefinido.

-Me encanta el lugar, es bastante espacioso ¿Como hiciste para conseguirlo, Candy?

-La persona que será mi jefa de trabajo me recomendó este lugar. Dice que es muy económico a comparación de otros lugares en la ciudad y además me queda muy cerca el trabajo.

-Disculpa que me entrometa ¿Dónde conseguiste dinero para el arrendamiento?

-Stear me abrió una cuenta bancaria en la cual, desde que nos casamos, no ha dejado de depositar cada mes. Mientras vivíamos juntos, no tomé un sólo dólar de allí, no hacia falta, pero en este momento tuve que usarlo - admitió resignada

-Me alegro que no te haya faltado nada con él

-En absoluto

-Bueno Candy, tengo que retirarme. Te dejo para que acomodes tus pertenencias. Si necesitas ayuda, llámame, no importa la hora que sea ¿me oíste?

-Claro Albert, ve con cuidado

Se despidieron y entonces Candy despertó a su bebito para alimentarlo.

Una vez que terminó varias tareas, la más importante, acomodar la habitación de Tony, se dispuso a irse al lugar donde al siguiente día ya tendría que presentarse a trabajar.

-Buenas tardes - le dijo a la recepcionista - mi nombre es Candy White, soy la enfermera que contrataron

-Buenas tardes Candy - respondió amablemente la chica sin dejar de mirar al bebé que llevaba la emfermera en brazos, causándole mucha gracia que madre e hijo fueran tan igualitos físicamente - te mostraré las instalaciones. Supongo que primero querrás ver la guardería.

-Lo que primero desee usted enseñarme

-Bien. Ven por aquí. La planta baja esta dedicada exclusivamente a ser guardería y jardín de niños. Puedes dejar a tu bebé de una vez, para que se acostumbre a los demás niños.

Para Candy eso fue como una cachetada. Nunca, nunca en su vida había dejado a su bebé al cuidado de nadie, excepto a Stear en las ocasiones en que ella se metía a la ducha o salía a cortar el pasto, nada más. Pero decidió ser fuerte, este cambio es estrictamente necesario.

Dejaron a Tony a cargo de una de las educadoras y las chicas prosiguieron su recorrido.

-El primer piso, son las oficinas, aquí se hace cualquier trámite de todo el edificio. Todos los alumnos, padres de familia, maestros y empleados vienen a realizar todo el papeleo aquí. Vamos al segundo piso, ahí es donde está la enfermería.

Llegaron y lo primero que visualizó Candy fue una pequeña pero vasta farmacia y a un lado una puerta blanca que la chica recepcionista lo tardó en abrir.

-Pasa. Buenas tardes doctora, ella es Candy White, la nueva enfermera.

-Hola Candy - saludo la doctora, una mujer de la tercera edad, delgada, con rostro amable y un sin fin de arrugas que lejos de hacerla ver anciana, la hacían ver como una mujer interesante.

Se hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes y la doctora prosiguió con su diálogo

-Candy, te espero mañana, puntual, a las nueve de la mañana

-Aquí estaré doctora

-Toda una semana se te estará capacitando, pero no dudo que aprendas rápido

-Gracias doctora, trataré de aplicarme, pero quisiera preguntar ¿que es exactamente este lugar?

-Es una escuela de varios niveles, Candy. Desde guardería, jardín de niños, pasando por todos los niveles hasta universidad. Tu labor aquí, es encargarte de las heridas que se hagan los traviesos niños, y los no tan niños también - mencionó con gracia - créeme que los muchachos universitarios vienen también por aquí con bastante frecuencia.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias doctora

Candy sonreía a gusto, pues se sentía bastante acogida en ese nuevo lugar que sería prácticamente su segundo hogar ¿Que le deparará el destino más adelante?

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Puntualmente arribó a su empleo. Estaba confundido y a la vez apacible. Le emocionaba la idea de trabajar en algo que desconocía completamente, pero al mismo tiempo sentía nostalgia interior de no estar haciendo lo que a el tanto le gusta.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, cuando Terry tenía ya listo todo el trabajo del día que le habían encomendado.

-¿Tan rápido Grandchester? Este era trabajo de un día y tu lo hiciste en una hora

-No me pareció tan complicado

-Bueno, supongo que nos enfrentamos a un caso de gusto laboral extremo ¿no lo crees así Terry? - pregunto a manera de broma su jefe de trabajo

-Tal vez, pero ¿que más hago? Si no me das trabajo me voy a aburrir

-Tienes razón, déjame pensar que puedo encomendarte ¡lo tengo! Ve al estacionamiento y de mi camioneta saca unas cosas. Son unas cajas, necesito que las subas al segundo piso y le digas a la doctora Wilson que yo se las mando

-De acuerdo - resignado, accedió a la orden, desagradandole que ahora se haya convertido de recepcionista a cargador. Pero nadie dijo que recuperar su reputación a los ojos de Robert sería tarea fácil, por lo tanto accedió a la orden de su jefe sin refutar.

Una vez que recogió el pedido, subió al segundo piso del edificio justamente donde se encontraba la enfermería. Tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante

-Buenos días doctora Wilson, el señor Davis le envía esto.

-Gracias jovencito, se tan amable de dejarle esas cosas a la señorita Candy

-¿Y dónde la encuentro?

-Aquí en la puerta de junto

-De acuerdo

-Gracias, joven... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Terrence

-Gracias Terrence

Terry tocó la puerta que le indicará la doctora pero esta vez en lugar de decirle "adelante" abrieron a recibirlo.

-¿Si, dig...? - se quedó la pregunta al aire

-¡Hola Candy! El señor Davis envía esto ¡Adiós! - saludó como si de viejos amigos se trataran.

Efectivamente, esos dos tenían un par de años de no verse ¿y a Terry se le ocurría saludar así de simple? Candy aún estaba consternada por ello.

El chico sólo se dio la media vuelta y se retiró a su respectiva oficina.

Candy no dejaba de preguntarse que hacia Terry allí, si allí trabajaría o estaría estudiando, pero lo peor de todo ¿Por qué la saludó con tanta simpleza? No paraba de darse topes en la cabeza. Cuando debería estar preocupada por su esposo que se fue a la guerra a arriesgar la vida, se preocupaba por que si antiguo amor la trataba así ¿Pero que demonios le pasa?

Toda esa tarde se la pasó consternada y no pensaba en otra cosa.

Por otro lado, Terry, estaba un tanto tranquilo. No puede negar que le dio emoción y gusto verla, pero su personalidad es así, rara. Saludó como si nada, efectivamente, porque ellos dos ya no son nada.

Ya tendrían suficiente tiempo para charlar sobre lo que ha acontecido en sus vidas, Terry no estaba cerrado ante la posibilidad de volver a tener la confianza de Candy.

Días después, durante los cuales no se vieron en absoluto, llegó el día en que tendría que suceder lo inevitable.

Terry se encontraba en la dirección de la guardería ordenando los expedientes de todos y cada uno de los bebés.

Un nombre le llamó la atención.

-Milly - le dijo a la educadora - ¿Me puedes decir quien es el bebé Anthony Cornwell White?

-Si Terry, es aquel, el de pelito rizado, con pecas.

Tan sólo escuchar la palabra pecas lo hizo burlarse inconscientemente. Se acerco a dicho bebé para observarlo mejor.

-¡Fiuuuuu! - silvó con gracia - jajajaja eres igualito a tu madre... No sabía que Candy fuese madre... Claro, era de suponer. Me dio gusto conocerte Anthony - le tocó con ternura la mano derecha - te portas bien

Cuando terminó el trabajo encomendado se dirigió con evidente alegría a su oficina, pero en el recorrido se topó con alguien...

-¡Hola Candy! - saludó otra vez como si nada

-Hola Terry - ella saludó con bastante nerviosismo

-Oye, me agrada verte por aquí. Me gustaría que un día de estos saliéramos a comer o algo así, claro, si tu deseas - añadió al recordar que se trata de una mujer casada y no pudo evitar reprocharse a si mismo.

-Me encantaría Terry

-¿De verdad? Bien, pues, te veo entonces a las dos de la tarde en la cafetería de la universidad ¿te parece?

-Bien

-Adiós Candy

Y así otra vez, se despidió como si se vieran de todos los días.

Al menos la tensión entre ellos dos después de todo lo que sucedió en el pasado no se percibía en absoluto. Era como si fuesen sólo dos viejos amigos que nunca se amaron como pareja, sino que sólo se guardan un cariño amistoso y de mucho respeto.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Faltaban cinco minutos para las dos de la tarde y candy no estaba segura ante lo que estaba planeando hacer.

Terry la invitó a comer, y nada tendría de malo ponerse al día con un antiguo amigo, pero... Para ella es mas que eso, por ello estaba inquieta e indecisa.

No quiso dar más rienda suelta a sus pensamientos y decidió acudir a la cafetería donde había quedado a su cita con Terry.

Llegó cinco minutos después de las dos y no le sorprendió ver que Terry ya se encontraba en una de las mesas bebiendo lo que probablemente sería un café.

-Hola Terry - saludó con un evidente dejo de nervios

-Hola Candy, toma asiento por favor - caballerosamente se levantó - ordena lo que desees, yo invito.

-Gracias Terry - tomó el menú y fingió estar muy concentrada

Mientras tanto, Terry la observaba minuciosamente, con una mezcla de sentimientos entre felicidad y gracia. No podía creer que la vida nuevamente le regalará el privilegio de compartir un momento ameno con una persona que fue tan importante en su vida, una persona que deja marcado el corazón de cualquiera al que conoce.

-Oye Candy - rompió el silencio - soy totalmente sincero cuando te digo que me sorprende verte de nuevo, pero me da mucho gusto.

- eh... Si, yo también estoy sorprendida... Cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado?

- Tengo tantas cosas por contarte, Candy, estoy tan emocionado que no sé por donde comenzar... Creo que te dará bastante gusto saber que me he reconciliado con mi madre. Estamos compartiendo momentos invaluables, recuperando el tiempo perdido, esas pláticas que tanto nos hacían falta...

- Me da muchísimo gusto, Terry - comentó mientras trataba de evitar que unas inquietas lagrimillas resbalaran por sus mejillas - por favor, envíale mis saludos.

- Desde luego. A ella le dará mucho gusto saber de ti.

- Y dime... ¿Por qué estás trabajando aquí?

- Fiuuuuu - silvó de muy graciosa manera - jajajajaja, pecosa, parece que no cambias, sigues siendo igual de curiosa

- Oh... yo... eh... - no era capaz de articular palabra, debido a sus nervios

- Jajajaja - seguía burlándose Terry - no te enojes Candy, discúlpame, es que pensé que después de todo lo que ha pasado habías cambiado... - mencionó esto último con un tono de voz más serio.

- La esencia permanece siempre, Terry - aseguró seriamente, perdiendose en su profunda mirada azul, mientras que Terry, también la observaba atentamente a los ojos.

- Estoy trabajando aquí porque no me he ganado aún la oportunidad de seguir en teatro - le comentó, a manera de un poco condescendiente con ella. Mantenía ahora la mirada hacia la mesa - y quiero demostrar que soy una persona responsable y no el mismo mocoso alcohólico que fui años atrás.

Ahora Candy, lo observó con un dejo de ternura.

- Se que lo lograrás, Terry

Él sonrió, satisfecho.

- Creo que tu ya debes saber que me casé y tuve un bebé.

- Por supuesto

- Y... ¿No me dices nada al respecto?

- Tienes un bebé muy hermoso - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, realmente Terry no tenía mucha habilidad para felicitar a las personas por casarse o tener hijos, puesto que él considera eso como un proceso natural de la vida. Y tratándose de Candy, esto se torna un poco más difícil.

- Gracias... - honestamente, ella se sintió un poco pesarosa pues esperaba que Terry fuera más específico en cuanto a la vida matrimonial que tuvo con Stear.

En pocas palabras, necesitaba saber si dentro del alma de Terry había un solo atisbo de celos, por muy mínimo que fuera, pero no lo hubo. No es que siga enamorada de él, es que su vanidad de mujer le pide a gritos saber que el hombre que hace cinco años ocupó su corazón, haya sufrido con ese enlace, así como también ella sufrió cuando se enteró de la existencia de Susana Marlow.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola a todas! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Les anticipo que se trata de un terryfic, y como ya les había mencionado anteriormente, no es una historia como las que anteriormente acostumbré escribir. Les agradezco mucho su poyo y su tiempo.

LA VIDA QUE NOS TOCÓ

CAPÍTULO 8

Inicia un día transcurriendo con la rutina normal. Candy se levanta temprano para realizar todas las actividades necesarias antes de dirigirse a su empleo, como duchar y vestir a su bebé, vigilar que desayune completamente y lograr que esté cómodo. Después de asegurarse que su bebé haya recibido todas las atenciones necesarias, es momento de ponerse un poco de atención a ella misma, eligiendo el primer vestido que encuentra en el guardarropa y sosteniendo su cabello con una simple coleta.

Durante todo el camino saluda a cuanta gente se encuentra, pues, aunque es poco el tiempo que lleva viviendo en Nueva York, se ha hecho de bastantes amistades.

Llegando a la escuela, encarga a su bebito en el área de guardería y corre al piso de enfermería para ponerse su bata blanca y su cofia.

De repente escuchó un toque en la puerta.

-Adelante, pase

Se abrió la puerta y lo primero que Candy observó fue a un muchacho con la mano ensangrentada.

-¡Por dios Terry! ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Me pelee con alguien

-Oh Terry ¿Que sucedió exactamente?

-Un estudiante de la universidad comenzó a burlarse de mi

-¿Y le hiciste caso? - cuestionó la chica mientras realizaba las maniobras necesarias para detener el sangrado - pensé que querías ganarte una buena reputación trabajando aquí

-¡Ya lo se! - contestó un tanto rudo - perdón Candy, no quise gritarte a ti.

-Mmhm. Trata de no removerte el vendaje y procura venir mañana para que te revise, afortunadamente la herida no fue muy profunda. Y por favor, deja de pelearte por tonterías, correos riesgo de perder tu empleo.

-Solamente que una enfermera vaya de soplona con el director

-¿Me estas diciendo...? ¡Bah! Retírate de mi vista por favor. Y no te preocupes por mi lengua, los casos personales de mis pacientes no son de mi incumbencia

El muchacho se dio la media vuelta y se retiró, mientras Candy negaba con la cabeza, pensando en que Terry no ha cambiado mucho después de todo.

La confrontación con Terry y el muchacho universitario no fue más que una tontería, en la cual el estudiante se mofó de Terry, haciéndole notar que un actor no puede ganar el suficiente dinero para mantenerse a sí mismo pues tiene la necesidad de trabajar en algo aún más "humillante" según él.

Y la verdad, es que Terry sentía esa necesidad de desquitarse a golpes con alguien y encontró el pretexto perfecto, pero pensó con la cabeza totalmente fría, sin tener en cuenta las posibles consecuencias.

Afortunadamente el estudiante no presentó queja ante la dirección, por lo que el suceso pasó a ser sólo un rumor.

Pasaron los días, las semanas... Y Candy seguía sin recibir noticia alguna de Stear. Cada semana revisaba el periódico para tener noticias sobre la guerra, pero no encontraba nada que tuviera que ver directamente con los soldados voluntarios. Todo se resumía en información de ataques en diversos puntos de Europa, y nada más.

Cada semana también escribía cartas, pero no sabía a donde enviarlas pues Stear se fue inesperadamente y no le dio siquiera una dirección. No sabía ni siquiera en que país de Europa se encontraría o donde lo habrían mandado. Moría de ganas por saber de él, por recibir una carta y así tener una dirección a la cual reenviarle otra carta donde le expusiera lo bien que ha crecido el pequeño Tony, lo grande que está, lo sano, lo hermoso.

No podía creer posible que un padre se desentendiera así de un hijo solo por un deber "cívico".

Candy había crecido huérfana, y siempre soñó con algún día tener su propia familia. Se sentía sumamente desgraciada al no haber logrado mantener unida la familia que apenas logró formar.

Mientras tanto, la vida de Terry no era más fácil. Con el pasar de los días visitó a Robert Hattaway para hacerle notar que ahí estaba presente, que lo viera, que lo tomara en cuenta, pero el productor de la compañía aún desconfiaba de él. Por muy brillante y talentoso actor que fuera, no estaba en posición de poner en riesgo su compañía, y además, deseaba darle una buena lección a ese muchacho, al que estimaba de verdad.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

LA VIDA QUE NOS TOCÓ

CAPÍTULO 9.

15 de Abril de 1917.

Candy paseaba con su bebé en brazos aprovechando su día de descanso y la hermosa tarde soleada que le obsequiaba la gran ciudad.

Desde qué Stear se fue a la guerra, no dejaba de comprar el periódico semanal para estar al tanto de las últimas noticias que concernían al gran conflicto bélico.

El título principal del periódico de ese día le hizo sentir un terrible vuelco en el corazón.

"El pasado 6 de abril, Estados Unidos declara la guerra a Alemania"

Su respiración se tornó agitada, su pulso se aceleró. Pensó que esta guerra no parecía tener final. Ya había leído en el boletín semanal anterior que Alemania envió un telegrama a la Ciudad de México para ofrecerle la jugosa oferta de recuperar las zonas de California, Texas y Nuevo México a cambio de que se aliaran con ellos contra Estados Unidos. Vaya, que la cosa estaba ardiendo, estaban viviendo en tiempos difíciles, en tiempos en los que los gobernantes buscaban intereses ambiciosos por causas totalmente absurdas, y más absurdo aún, enlistando al ejército a jóvenes con un futuro prometedor, orillándolos a una posible muerte.

Stear... Su adorado inventor, el padre de su hijo. ¿Qué sería de él en estos momentos? Es como si tuviese incrustada una piedra en el pecho que no la deja respirar con tranquilidad desde que a este se le ocurrió irse a Europa.

Una vez llegando a su hogar, dejando a su bebé confortablemente dormido en su cuna, se echó a llorar. Ante todos los demás, en la rutina diaria, se muestra alegre y amable como de costumbre, pero es en los momentos en solitario que no puede más sobrellevar la carga en su alma, porque interiormente sabe que ella tuvo algo que ver con la decisión de Stear...

De repente, alguien tocó a la puerta. Se limpió la humedad del rostro, se acicaló un poco y recogió el desordenado cabello en una sola coleta para recibir a la inesperada visita.

-Buenas tardes Candy - saludó el muchacho castaño, seriamente

-Hola Terry, no te esperaba, adelante, pasa

-Disculpa que haya venido sin previo aviso

-No tienes que disculparte, siéntate ¿Gustas algo de tomar?

-No, gracias. Seré breve - mencionó aún estando parado - no quiero ocasionarte problemas, vives sola, y mi visita podría prestarse a malas interpretaciones.

-¿Qué se te ofrece entonces?

-Candy, hablé con Albert y me platicó lo de Stear. No lo vayas a recriminar, por favor, fue una larga charla y el tema se dio.

-No hay problema - dijo agachando la mirada

-Vengo para que sepas, que cuentas con todo mi apoyo para dar con el paradero de Stear. Únicamente si tu me lo autorizas, puedo utilizar las influencias de mi padre para que se le ubique.

-Terry, yo... - le rodaron unas inquietas lágrimas en ambas mejillas - estaré en deuda toda la vida

-Bien - sonrió el chico, en un claro gesto de amabilidad - eso es todo lo que quería decirte. Me retiro.

De repente se escuchó de la puerta lateral un llanto delatador de un bebé que recién despierta incómodo.

-¡Oh! Es Tony. Esperame un segundo, Terry.

La joven se dirigió a la recámara para alzarlo en brazos. El pequeño Tony, ya de 11 meses de edad, señalaba inquietamente hacia la puerta de salida.

-Parece que quiere dar otro paseo - dijo Candy

-Si te parece, les acompaño al parque. Sólo te dejaré allí y yo me retiro, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-Está bien Terry, gracias.

Alistó lo necesario para llevar a su pequeño hijo a distraer un rato, pero tenía por seguro regresarse en media hora porque no tardaba en oscurecer.

En el camino, siguieron platicando como si de grandes amigos se tratara.

-Siempre te imaginé como una mamá muy cariñosa, me alegra que de verdad lo seas.

-¿Como no serlo? Amo a mi hijo

-No lo dudo

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo volverás al teatro?

-Todo depende de lo que diga el director de la compañía. La semana pasada lo fui a ver y me dijo que me recibiría para realizar el siguiente casting. Estará trabajando para presentar "Hamlet"

-¡Me alegro mucho!

-Yo no me alegro tanto, pecosa, me dijo que no es seguro que yo entre en esta temporada

-Pues yo estoy segura de que sí entras

-Dios te oiga

-Oye... quiero preguntarte algo

-¿Qué? - preguntó mientras tragó saliva, pensaba que esa pregunta sería algo indiscreta

-Cuando recién comencé a trabajar en la escuela, la primera vez que nos vimos... ¿Por qué reaccionaste así?

El chico respiró aliviado al no tener que haber respondido a una pregunta realmente incómoda

-¿Así cómo?

-Como si nos saludáramos tranquilamente todos los días, y teníamos años de no vernos

-¡Ay pecosa! Es simple, yo ya te había visto en la enfermería. Al principio pensé que estaba confundido, pero un segundo después no me quedó duda de que se trataba de ti. Creí imprudente saludarte en ese instante, pero después se presentó la oportunidad de verte y pues, saludé así.

-Mmmmm, ahora entiendo.

-Bueno, yo tengo que...

-No, espera - ordenó algo inquieta

-¿Qué pasó?

-Hace un momento que te dije que quería preguntarte algo, te pusiste nervioso ¿Por qué?

Candy no cambia. Será entrometida el resto de su vida y más aún tratándose de la gente que más aprecia.

-Para nada. Te lo imaginaste seguramente.

-Yo sé que no lo imaginé - se sentó en una banca del parque con su bebé en su regazo y lo invitó a él a hacer lo mismo - Terry, si no deseas decirme lo entenderé. Pero creo que hay algo de lo que aún no hemos hablado y sin duda, me interesa.

-¿Qué deseas saber? - cuestinó un poco mal humorado

-Hicimos una promesa. No me digas nada aún. No te reprocharé nada, pues no me corresponde, pero yo ya te he dicho casi todo lo que fue mi vida después de... de... Ya sabes. Me casé, tuve mi hijo ¿Pero tú? ¿Cumpliste tu promesa de hacer feliz a Susana?

El chico resopló un tanto incómodo y al fin decidió sentarse junto a ella, muy a su pesar. Seguía pensando que Candy se estaba entrometiendo más de lo normal, pero sabía que tenía derecho a saber lo que realmente sucedió.

-No es una muy larga historia, Candy. De hecho temo que te vayas a decepcionar de mi después de lo que te diré.

La joven se preocupó un poco. Cuando Terry apenas iba a comenzar a relatar su historia, un pequeño niño, de no más de dos años de edad, se tropezó cayendo aparatosamente delante de ellos.

-¡Ryan! ¡oh Ryan! - se escuchaban los lamentos de la señora que iba a su alcance - Te he dicho que no corras así - le recriminaba tiernamente a ese niño de pelito castaño, y hermosos y grandes ojos color azul zafiro.

Candy se rió internamente porque imaginó que así sería Terry de niño, tanto en el aspecto físico como en lo travieso.

Pero, instantes después, cuando volteó a ver a Terry, observó que el muchacho mostraba facciones muy duras, como si estuviese muy, muy enojado ¿Con la señora? Le pareció bastante extraño.

-¿Qué sucede, Terry? - le preguntó Candy

Pero antes de que el joven respondiera, la señora, madre, tía, o abuela, o niñera, o lo que sea del niño, volteó curiosa al escuchar "Terry".

-Grandchester - susurró - ¿Cómo le va?

El momento era incómodo. Terry estaba incómodo. La señora estaba incómoda, y Candy aún más incómoda.

El muchacho ignoró completamente a la señora en ese momento.

-Candy, te dije que tengo cosas que hacer. Te veo mañana, hasta pronto - se levantó de golpe, pero como tampoco era ningún mal educado, también se despidió de la otra mujer.

-Hasta luego, señora Marlow.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

LA VIDA QUE NOS TOCÓ

CAPÍTULO 10.

A la chica se le hizo muy raro ese momento. Notó a Terry nervioso, y hasta enojado, no sabía el porqué. Hasta qué le escuchó despedirse de aquella mujer adulta. "Señora Marlow" le dijo.

Cuando aquella mujer se retiró del parque,Candy no dudó un segundo en seguirla. Abordó un carruaje y Candy hizo lo mismo con otro carruaje que estaba detrás de ese.

-Siga a esa persona - le ordenó

No tardaron en llegar más de quince minutos. La señora Marlow vivía en una zona muy cerca del centro de Nueva York, en una casa no muy grande, pero bella.

La vio ingresar a su hogar con el pequeño niño en brazos, que ya se había quedado dormido.

Candy tenía también a su bebé en brazos a punto de dormirse, pues ya eran las 8 de la noche.

Vacilando, caminó en dirección a la casa. Subió unas pequeñas escalinatas y en segundos estaba junto a la puerta tocando el timbre.

-Buenas noches señorita ¿Qué se le ofrece? - dijo la mucama muy amablemente. Candy le pareció una chica de rostro amable y aparte, traía un bebé en brazos.

-Buenas noches - respondió nerviosamente - ¿Esta es casa de la señora Marlow?

-Si

-Ah... Y... ¿También vive aquí la señorita Susana? ¿La actriz?

-Así es - respondió la mucama, con una evidente sonrisa en su rostro. Pensó que Candy debería ser una admiradora.

-Bien yo...

-¿Quieres que te firmé un autógrafo verdad? Si eres paciente podrías esperar aquí en la antesala en lo que ella viene

-Eh, yo en realidad...

-Toma asiento - le señaló un sofá mientras se encaminaba a otra ala de la casa

Vaya que esto fue fácil, pensó. Pero ahora comenzaba a sentirse más entrometida de la cuenta. Su estómago le dolía por los nervios, no sabía como enfrentar cara a cara a Susana nuevamente, después de años.

-¿Una admiradora? - preguntó sorprendida la joven Marlow - yo ya no tengo admiradores, Kathya

-Se lo juro, señorita

-Que extraño

-¿Irá a verla?

-Pues... Es muy raro, pero tiene mucho tiempo que nadie me busca - comentaba con nostalgia

-Hay gente en la que usted deja huella

-Bien. Iré. Ayúdame por favor.

Su eficiente empleada, Kathya, empujó la silla de ruedas hasta llegar al área en donde se encontraba Candy.

Una vez que la observó y ubicó de quien exactamente se trataba, se quedó muda y boqui abierta. Ya decía que era bastante raro que la buscara una admiradora, si desde que ocurrió su accidente jamás se volvió a involucrar en el teatro.

-Kathya, dile a la señorita que la recibiré en mi estudio - Candy no la había visto porque se encontraba de espaldas - y por favor, que nadie nos moleste.

-Si señorita

Susana fue ahora quien hábilmente dirigió su silla de ruedas hasta el estudio mientras que Kathya le informaba a Candy la orden que su patrona le dio.

La joven se dirigió con paso vacilante, pero totalmente decidida.

-Adelante, pasa - ordeñó una vez que escuchó el toque en su puerta

-Hola, Susana

-Hola, Candy - se quedó observando fijamente como Candy sostenía en brazos a un bebé, seguramente su hijo, pues este estaba ya completamente acurrucado en su hombro y sólo observaba sus sedosos y rubios rizos - toma asiento, por favor

-Gracias - hizo lo propio

-Que sorpresa tenerte por aquí, Candy ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Yo... bueno, tengo ya un par de meses viviendo aquí. No podía dejar pasar el visitar a los viejos amigos ¿sabes?

Susana hizo una mueca de fastidio. ¿Viejos amigos? Ellas no son amigas, pensó.

-Gracias por acordarte de mi

-Si, yo... es que hace un rato estaba en el parque y vi a... supongo que es tu mamá. Me atreví a seguir su camino y aquí me tienes. Discúlpame si fui muy atrevida, pero aprovechando que ya me encuentro aquí, desearía saber ¿Como has estado?

-En una silla de ruedas, con una pierna amputada, fracasada profesionalmente ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado, Candy?

La chica de ojos verdes se sorprendió de la actitud de Susana. Esta chica claramente guarda mucho rencor en su corazón.

-Yo creo que vengo en otro momento. Discúlpame por haberte hecho perder el tiempo. Adiós Susana.

-No, no te vayas - ordenó tajantemente - ya estas aquí. Tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar. Te pido por favor te sientes de nuevo. Perdón por responderte de esa manera ¿Comencemos de cero, quieres? Estoy muy bien, gracias ¿Y tú?

-Muy bien también, gracias. Estoy trabajando en el colegio nacional NY, por esa razón es que estoy viviendo en esta ciudad.

-Y puedo ver que también te convertiste en madre

-Si - respondió sonrojada, acariciando los risitos de su bebé

-Supe de tu boda con el mayor de los Cornwell de Chicago ¿Está aquí tu esposo?

-No

-¿Entonces? - cuestionó arqueando una ceja

-Él... está en el ejército norteamericano, combatiendo en Europa

-¡Oh! Lo siento - decidió dejar de preguntar por su ausente marido

-No te preocupes

-Bien Candy. Creo saber exactamente a que se debe tu visita. Seguramente viste a mi madre con un pequeño niño ¿Y quieres saber algo al respecto, cierto?

-Te mentiría si te dijera lo contrario

-Lo entiendo, Candy, la última vez que nos vimos te prometí hacer feliz a Terry. Lamento decirte que... no cumplí esa promesa

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Terry si cumplió su palabra de casarse conmigo

-¿Se casaron? Pero, no se supo nada absolutamente, jamás lo vi en un periódico o alguna revista

-Efectivamente, querida. No se supo porque fue un enlace completamente discreto. Nuestras únicas testigos fueron Eleonor y mi madre. De ahí, nadie más se enteró, salvo la servidumbre que teníamos en nuestro "hogar" - sonrió con nostalgia - para ese momento,Terry ya había cumplido con lo que prometió. Sin embargo, yo erróneamente pensaba que eso me bastaba para ser feliz... Y que equivocada estaba. Había noches en que Terry no llegaba a dormir. Días en los que me ignoraba por completo. En pocas palabras, comencé a pagar el precio de amar obstinadamente a un hombre al que yo no le intereso para nada.

-Pero... ¡Terry es un cretino! Jamás debió comportarse así.

-Eso fue por un tiempo. Después, extrañamente, comenzó a cambiar. Estoy segura que, el enterarse de tu boda, lo hizo cambiar. Tú ya estabas haciendo tu vida, pues era hora que él también se dedicara a poner cara amable con lo que estaba haciendo de su vida. Se volvió un buen esposo, aunque yo internamente sabía a que se debía. No me importaba. Decidí encerrarme en mi nube de fantasía y pensar que Terry en verdad comenzaba a quererme.

Las chicas tardaron un par de horas charlando. Susana le ofreció a Candy que finalmente Kathya se llevara a su bebé a dormir a una confortable cama, y así, estuviese más cómoda para platicar.

La chica le contó absolutamente todos los detalles del matrimonio que tuvo con Terry, matrimonio que terminó fracasando unos meses después, inevitablemente, por la soberbia de Terry y por la dignidad de Susana.

-¿Terry te abandonó?

-No. Yo le ofrecí su libertad. Éramos verdaderamente infelices. Nunca peleábamos, pero a veces la ausencia de comunicación es mil veces peor que las discusiones. Las discusiones al menos son una parte negativa de la comunicación en pareja, pero al fin es comunicación. Nosotros ni siquiera eso llegamos a tener.

-El niño que estaba con tu mamá ¿Es tu hijo? - terminó preguntando, finalmente

-Si, es mi hijo - respondió con un dejo de orgullo

-¿Y...?

-¿Y quieres saber si Terry es su padre? - la otra chica asintió. Susana guardó silencio por un largo lapso de un minuto - él no lo sabe - respondió, con nostalgia.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

LA VIDA QUE NOS TOCÓ

CAPÍTULO 11.

No concilió el sueño en toda la noche. Terry Grandchester se ha acostumbrado a que casi todo en la vida se le otorga de manera automática. En este caso, la causa que lo tenía bastante estresado es la incertidumbre de su futuro en el teatro.

Hace días que charló con Candy y le dijera que Robert Hattaway está preparando "Hamlet" para su siguiente temporada, mintió un poco. En pocas palabras, Robert le dijo "Lo siento Terry, aún no es el momento de que trabajes para mi".

El muchacho estaba bastante molesto, pero consigo mismo. ¿Qué diablos tendría que hacer para ganarse un lugar en la compañía de teatro? Han pasado casi tres meses desde que comenzó trabajando en la universidad, y parece poco tiempo, pero a él ya se le había hecho eterno.

Ese día llegó a trabajar con un semblante agobiado, consecuencia de no dormir bien. Pero también había otra razón por la cual estaba un tanto preocupado. No había visto a Candy, es como si de repente se la hubiese tragado la tierra, o se estuviera escondiendo de él, o se fue de Nueva York sin siquiera despedirse.

La realidad es que, Candy no tenía cara para verlo después de la visita que hiciera el otro día a la casa de Susana. La chica le pidió mil veces que por favor, no dijera ni una sola palabra de lo que platicaron esa noche a nadie. Y por "nadie", se refería obviamente a Terry.

Candy no comprendía la actitud de Susana. Aún así, no sería ella quien se entrometiera más de lo que ya lo ha hecho y buscarse problemas con la joven o con el mismo Terry.

-Adelante - indicó la joven enfermera al escuchar el llamado a la puerta

-Buenos días

-¡Pero que...! Cielos ¿Ahora que sucedió? - exclamaba temerosa

-Me tropecé al borde de las escaleras, no es nada serio, sólo me corté un loco la rodilla

-¿Nada serio eh? - exclamaba burlona - te están saliendo litros de sangre, Terry, tengo que cerrar esa herida de inmediato.

La rubia tomó entonces de una gaveta una aguja estéril y demás material necesario para comenzar a coser. A Terry le dieron un poco de nervios pero no se comportaría jamás como un niño frente a Candy.

-¿Por qué no te has dejado ver, Candy? - preguntó al mismo tiempo que observaba a la chica desinfectar su herida

-He tenido demasiado trabajo

-Tiene casi una semana que no te he visto ¡Auch!

-Lo siento.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Candy? Te noto algo molesta

-¿Molesta? Eso jamás. Es sólo que he estado un poco ocupada, ya te dije

-Bien. Es que pensé que me buscarías para preguntarme algo referente a Stear ¡Auch!

-¿Ya sabes algo de él? - cuestionó muy entusiasmada

-Sólo se que hay una tropa norteamericana en el sur de Francia, pero no han accedido a darle los nombres de los soldados a mi padre - decía mientras hacia muecas aguantando el dolor de la pierna - espero tener otra noticia mejor más pronto

-Gracias Terry. Creo que he terminado. Vas a cojear un poco más o menos por quince días, te recomiendo no caminar si no es necesario, y toma este medicamento para el dolor, uno cada ocho horas.

-Estaré bien, gracias - el chico se levantó con fuerza - Candy, no me sigas evitando, por favor

La chica volteó sorprendida y confundida ¿Acaso escuchó bien? ¿Terry sintiéndose ignorado? De cuándo a acá, si el siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un chico solitario y hermitaño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Desde el otro día has estado evadiendo mi presencia e ignoro el porqué. Tan es así, que justo ahora no eres capaz de sostenerme la mirada. Dime Candy ¿Tiene algo que ver de lo que te dije ese día?

-¿Y qué me dijiste? No dijiste absolutamente nada. Cuando ibas a contarme lo que hiciste de tu vida antes de trabajar aquí te quedaste callado, el momento se vio interrumpido y tu te fuiste.

-Bien. Si lo deseas, podríamos salir a conversar al rato en...

-Lo siento, no. No quiero más citas contigo, Terry.

-¿Citas? ¿Podrías señalarme en qué momento te he ofrecido una "cita"? Únicamente te estoy pidiendo que conversemos, pero si no lo deseas por mí está bien. Adiós.

-¡Terry! - gritó cuando lo vio que estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta tras de sí - ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿De qué se trata?

-Ve a ver a Susana

-¿Susana, dices? ¿Por qué me pides eso?

-Te lo ruego - decía con la voz temblorosa, a causa de sentirse muy apenada ante la intromisión que acaba de realizar en vidas ajenas

-Dime por que

-No puedo, Terry. Sólo visítala, y ya.

-Candy - el chico estaba muy, muy confundido - ¿Acaso ya sabias que si estuve casado con Susana?

-Lo supe después. No me preguntes más.

-¿Tú la has visto? - se le acercó y la tomó por ambos hombros, un poco rudo, pero sin ser violento - dime ¿Tú la viste y ella te pidió que me dijeras que la buscara?

-No, no es así ¡Y suéltame que me lastimas! Seré muy clara contigo, Terry Grandchester: Primero, si, si la fui a ver. Segundo, no me pidió que te dijera que la buscaras, al contrario, me rogó porque no te enteraras de lo tercero que tengo que decirte, que es un secreto muy importante que tiene que revelarte ¡Y ya te largas!

Se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda.

Candy jamás, pero jamás en su vida, podría vivir ocultando un secreto de tal magnitud, y menos algo de tanto peso para la vida de Terry. Ya llegaría el momento en que tuviera que ofrecerle mil disculpas a Susana por su intromisión, pero no sería en su consciencia donde se quedaría guardada la imagen de un niño al que le quieren arrebatar el derecho de conocer a su padre.


	12. Chapter 12

LA VIDA QUE NOS TOCÓ

CAPÍTULO 12.

-Buenos días Señorita Wilson - saludaba Candy a su jefa - disculpe la tardanza, tuve un inconveniente en el camino

-No te preocupes Candy, son apenas 10 minutos de retraso, tú siempre eres puntual

-Gracias. Disculpe... estoy preocupada por un paciente. La semana pasada vino con una grave herida en la rodilla y desde entonces no lo he visto.

-¡Ah! Debes referirte al joven Grandchester.

-Si

-Ayer me informó el director de la escuela que él ya no trabaja aquí. Vino a pedir su expediente médico.

-¿Está segura? ¿Pero que fue lo que pasó?

-Lo desconozco totalmente, Candy, el director se limitó a pedirme su expediente y nada más ¡Hey niña! ¿A dónde vas?

Candy ya no la escuchó. Todos estos días había estado preocupada por Terry. Internamente se lamentaba por el hecho de haber sido demasiado bocona ¿Y si le ocasionó un problema? Pero, también estaba la posibilidad de que Terry renunciara a su trabajo porque Robert al fin ya lo haya aceptado de nuevo en la compañía teatral. Aunque siendo sincera, pensaba que Terry no se hubiera ido así sin avisarle.

Intentó hablar con el director de la escuela pero éste le dijo que la información que solicitaba era confidencial.

Saliendo de su jornada laboral, se dedicó a indagar más sobre el paradero de Terry. Iba a dirigirse a la casa de Susana, pero sus planes tendrían que esperar. Afuera del enorme edifico escolar, la estaba esperando Albert, recargado en su automóvil, con un semblante un tanto despreocupado.

-¡Albert! - corrió hacia su encuentro

-Hola Candy - la abrazó con ternura y saludó igual al pequeño Tony

-¿Qué te trae por acá?

-George me dijo que en las oficinas gubernamentales de NY me pueden dar más información sobre Stear

-Gracias Albert, me alegra que lo sigas buscando

-Nunca he cesado en mi búsqueda, Candy. Sube al auto, nos atenderán con más eficiencia si tu acudes. Tú eres su esposa.

-Gracias - se subió de inmediato. Y por un breve lapso, se le olvidó lo que tenía que hacer respecto al paradero de Terry

-Dime Candy - comenzó a hablar el chico rubio, quien era el conductor del vehículo - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Excelente, gracias. Preocupada por Stear, desde luego

-¿Ya hablaste con Terry? El duque de Grandchester accedió a ayudarnos

-Si, ya hablé con él

-Me alegra.

Llegaron al edifico gubernamental donde Albert ya había agendado una cita con el asistente del gobernador, Charles Whitman.

-Buenas tardes, señor Andrew. El gobernador Whitman no se encuentra en estos momentos, pero de igual manera estoy yo aquí para atenderle de la mejor manera, mi nombre es Edward Morgan

-Muchas gracias señor Morgan - dijo después del apretón de manos. En cuestión de minutos, Albert resumió todo lo que le concernía durante esa visita.

-Bien, señor Andrew, en vista de que es usted familiar directo de nuestro soldado en cuestión, y que viene acompañado de su señora esposa, le daré la información correspondiente. Le recuerdo que es confidencial, por lo que ruego a usted no mencionar nada de esto a terceras personas. El ciudadano Alistear Cornwell zarpó del puerto de esta ciudad el día 15 de febrero de 1916, llegando al sur de Francia el día 29 de marzo del mismo año. Se le asignó el rango de sargento en la tropa comandada por el General del ejército francés Francois Anthoine. Hasta ahora, su tropa no ha combatido de manera oficial contra las potencias centrales, pero se espera que esto suceda muy pronto, pues Estados Unidos ya declaró oficialmente la guerra a Alemania. Señor Andrew, aquí está la dirección donde actualmente el sargento Cornwell se encuentra. Sin embargo, debo advertirle que es muy probable que se tenga que mover de allí antes de que alguna carta suya llegue a sus manos.

-Le agradezco mucho la información señor Morgan. Nos es de gran utilidad, y reitero mi palabra y compromiso de guardar este secreto en familia.

-Claro que sí señor Andrew - un nuevo apretón de manos y una despedida cordial a la señora Cornwell, y salieron de aquel edificio con un suspiro que yacía atorado en su pecho desde hace tiempo.

-Al menos sé que Stear aún vive.

-Candy, entiendo que te sientas más aliviada, pero debes estar preparada para todo. La guerra aún no termina y no sabemos lo que le depara el destino.

-¡Lo sé! - Se sentó en una banca que se ubicaba en una de las banquetas - ¡Oh Albert! - para este entonces, ya la había vencido el llanto - No quiero que le suceda nada a Stear, lo amo Albert, no quiero que muera...

-Lo sé, pequeña. No te aflijas de esa manera. Le enviaré un telegrama y tendrá que comprender que debe comunicarse con nosotros y sobre todo contigo, a como de lugar. El día de hoy hemos logrado un enorme avance respecto a su paradero, ten mucho ánimo, Candy.

-Gracias Albert

Ayudó a la chica a levantarse y se dirigieron nuevamente al auto. Como todo caballero se ofreció a dejar a la chica a la puerta de su hogar. Una vez llegando, a ambos les sorprendió sobre manera encontrar a una bella mujer esperando afuera del hogar de Candy. Albert extendió los brazos para cargar a Tony en lo que Candy iba a ver que se le ofrecía a esa mujer.

-Buenas noches - saludó Candy, y de inmediato la señora se giró a verla - ¡Eleonor!

-Me da mucho gusto verte, Candy - pero su tono de voz estaba muy alejado a sonar feliz

-¿Sucede algo malo? - cuestionó al ver a la actriz muy preocupada

-Me gustaría conversar contigo en otro lugar, no aquí en la calle - decía volteando discretamente a ambos lados temerosa de que alguien la reconociera

-Claro, pero antes permítame despedirme de mi amigo - pero Albert ya estaba allí, detrás de ella, con intenciones de despedirse y dejar a solas a Candy con su visita - le presento a Albert Andrew, Albert, ella es...

-Eleonor Baker, es un gusto enorme conocerla - tomó su delicada mano para posar un beso en su dorso

-El gusto es también mío, señor Andrew

Se despidieron cordialmente, no sin antes, recibir la chica pecosa una mirada curiosa de Albert. Lo entendía. Debía estar quebrándose la cabeza tratando de descubrir como es que Candy conoce a Eleonor Baker, una de las mayores celebridades del país.

-Adelante, Eleonor, está en su casa.

-Gracias Candy. Seré muy breve... necesito de tu ayuda hoy más que nunca - pero de momento desvió su mirada hacia el bebé de Candy - es precioso, igualito a ti

-Gracias ¿En qué puedo yo ayudarle?

-Tienes que testificar, Candy. Terry está en prisión.

La presión arterial de Candy descendió precipitadamente. ¿Por qué estaría Terry en prisión? Ahora, estaba aún más confundida y preocupada.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

LA VIDA QUE NOS TOCÓ.

CAPÍTULO 13.

TRES DÍAS ANTES.

Hasta ahora no dejaba de parecerle bastante rara la actitud de Candy. "Un secreto que Susana tiene que revelarte" había dicho.

Se mentiría a sí mismo si se comportara como si no estuviese inquieto o curioso. Tiene mucho tiempo que no ha visto a su ex esposa, pues no desea recordar nada de lo que ese pasado algún día le ofreció.

Fue tan infeliz al lado de ella, que ahora el pensar en buscarla hacia que sintiera como una especie de náuseas. Pero definitivamente algo muy fuerte sucedía. Algo muy importante y que sin duda, tiene que ver con él.

Sin vacilar más, se encaminó hacia la residencia Marlow. La mucama Kathya lo recibió, pero inmediatamente le prohibió el paso.

Terry no pensaba retirarse tan fácilmente, por lo que con gran agilidad empujó a Kathya para adentrarse él mismo.

Busco por todos lados, mientras Kathya correteaba tras de él gritando eufórica "¡Si no se retira, llamaré a la policia".

Pero en cuestión de minutos, Terry llegó a la habitación de Susana. Y pareciera que la joven madre ya estaba preparada para los próximos acontecimientos, pues observaba hacia la puerta al apuesto hombre que ahora no es más que su ex marido, con un dejo de desconfianza, con los ojos aturdidos y abrazando con exagerada sobre protección a un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños.

-Madre, llama de inmediato a la central de policía

-Cómo tú digas, Susie

-¡Espere un momento! - exclamó Terry - no soy ningún delincuente ¿Qué sucede, Susana? - no dejaba de mirarla con esa característica chispa en sus ojos que no mostraba otra cosa más que sus entrañas corroían - ¿Qué me has ocultado? - preguntó mientras peligrosamente se acercaba a ella.

Y no es que Terry no se lo imaginara; no es tonto. Para ese entonces, el niño ya se encontraba llorando de incomodidad.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate de mi o te atienes a las consecuencias!

Y la policía llegó. Claro, la llamada es proveniente de la residencia Marlow. El servicio tenía que ser forzosamente eficiente.

-Tengo un hijo... - exclamaba el joven, como susurrando - tengo un hijo y me lo ocultaste

-¡No es tu hijo!

-¿En qué le podemos ayudar, señora? - cuestionó el oficial de policía

-Arreste a este hombre. Me quiere hacer daño a mi y a mi bebé.

Terry solamente se quedó quieto, permitiendo que lo esposaran, y sin dejar de observar a Susana con su retoño. A ella la veía con claro repudio. Al niño en cambio lo observaba como si se tratara de algo irreal.

Ya en la carroza que lo llevaría a la prisión preventiva iba meditando y apretando los dientes de coraje.

Su vida jamás dejaba de girar drásticamente. Por más que intentó ganarse el respeto de los demás, no lo logró. Ahora, no es más que un preso más, con unos cien cargos que Susana se encargaría de atribuirle, con la prensa encima de su nombre, con su dignidad en el suelo.

Pero nada de eso se comparaba con el triste dolor que le causaba haberse enterado de que es padre. De que esas tristes noches en que debía cumplir con sus deberes de esposo más como obligación que por amor, hayan dejado un fruto. A pesar de todo ello, ese pequeño bebé es su sangre. Es tonto pensar que sea hijo de alguien más, pues el parecido físico es innegable.

Y ahí, en un suspiro, llegó a la prisión en donde le hicieron miles de cuestionamientos que no estuvo de ánimos para responder, por lo que, sin más remedio, le ocasionó la pérdida de su libertad.

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

LA VIDA QUE NOS TOCÓ

CAPÍTULO 14.

-Señora Cornwell ¿Afirma conocer muy bien al señor Grandchester?

-Lo conozco lo suficientemente bien como para asegurarle que el es incapaz de abandonar a un hijo o de lastimar a cualquiera

-Señora, las pruebas demuestran fehacientemente que el señor Grandchester se ha desentendido totalmente de su hijo

-¡Por que él no sabía! Susana lo ha alejado de su hijo, y yo no sé que pretende ella, primero queriéndolo alejar, y después denunciándolo a queja de que Terry no se ha hecho responsable ¿Como se le llama a eso, oficial? Eso es manipulación, esas son ganas de llamar la atención, y con el respeto que usted merece pero Susana seguirá logrando su cometido de alejar al niño de su papá con la absurda ayuda del gobierno.

Vaya, Candy ahora sacaba la garra completamente. No es que siguiera ligada sentimentalmente con él. Es que ella siempre defendería a sus seres queridos de las injusticias, así de sencillo.

Dos días tardaron los interrogatorios e investigaciones. A Terry le otorgaron su libertad, no sin antes exigirle una suma del 50% de su salario mensual por concepto de la manutención del que supuestamente es su hijo. Y si, supuestamente, porque Susana desea dinero de Terry pero no quiere que se acerque al niño para nada. Incluso, dio orden expresa de que no le otorgarán a Terry el derecho de acercarse a su hijo ni una sola vez. Esta petición aún estaba a manos del juez, quien en las próximas semanas decidiría si accedía a la petición de Susana, o por el contrario, le otorgaría al joven el derecho de convivir con su hijo aunque sea un día por semana.

El director de la escuela donde laboraba Terry no lo recontrató. Y Terry lo entendió muy bien, de hecho, pocas ganas tenía de volver a ese rutinario trabajo. Lo único que le hacía un poco alegre el día era encontrarse con Candy en los pasillos o visitar la enfermería cuando se lesionaba.

Pero no era motivo suficiente para extrañar ese empleo. Pensó, la vería más adelante en otras circunstancias.

Días después recibió el llamado de Robert Hattaway para que se incorporara nuevamente a la compañía. Bueno, al menos no todo iba tan mal. Se emocionó mucho al escuchar que Robert lo tomaría en cuenta para el casting de la obra "Hamlet", aunque fuera solamente para ganarse el papel de Laertes, y no el protagónico.

Pero no se lamentó. Ya habrá más adelante una oportunidad de interpretar al rey de Dinamarca. Por ahora, se concentraría fielmente en su personaje secundario.

Y ahí estaba el, tan atractivo, ataviado en un traje acorde a la época, en tono verde esmeralda, portando a un costado una larga espada de utilería, con su largo cabello rozándole a los hombros y su grandioso y elegante porte de hombre.

Que bien que se veía. Arriba del escenario actuó tan magistralmente que Robert y sus socios no dudaron en considerarlo acreedor de dicho papel.

"EL ACTOR TERRY GRANDCHESTER VUELVE A ESCENA"

Versaba el artículo principal en la sección de espectáculos del periódico de ese día. Incluso, le daban mucha más importancia a Terry a pesar de actuar en un papel secundario, en vez de hablar de John Western, el actor que realizaría el protagónico.

Pues claro está que, Terry le ofrecía a la prensa buenas anécdotas, o llamándolo de otra manera, chismes. Ya no era ningún secreto para la sociedad Neoyorkina el escándalo sobre su paternidad.

La obra se estrenaría ya esta noche. Los actores deberían estar ya listos para los ensayos desde las 3 de la tarde, pero Terry pidió un permiso especial.

A las 3:30 se encaminó hacia el enorme edificio escolar, para ninguna otra razón más que encontrarse con Candy, a quien vio por última vez ese día en la enfermería en que ella cosiera con acostumbrada destreza la herida de su rodilla.

Después de ese día, solamente supo que la chica lo fue a apoyar a la audiencia que hubiera cuando él se encontraba preso, pero no la vio.

-¡Hola Terry! - la chica se abalanzó hacia el dándole un afectuoso y respetuoso abrazo

-¿Cómo estás, pecas? - respondió con evidente alegría

-Trabajando, como ya es costumbre

-Muy bien. Mira - extendió un sobre - no podía pasar por alto esto. Eres mi invitada especial al estreno de la obra.

-Oh, muchas gracias - tomó el sobre con nerviosismo, sin evitar rememorar aquél año en que Terry había sido elegido para interpretar a Romeo, y que, justamente ella, también fue su invitada especial. Pero que distintas son las cosas ahora.

Ahora, solamente están compartiendo de repente momentos de amistad. Pero no se reprochaba. Se mentiría a sí misma si dijera que su anterior romance con Terry ya no le dolía.

Si bien es cierto, no lo ama en el presente, no quiere decir que no rememore el pasado, que su mente divague pensando en "lo que pudo ser" si el accidente de Susana jamás hubiese ocurrido. Si en lugar de ello fuera ella misma la que se casaba con Terry, y no con Stear.

Recordó entonces, inevitablemente, la dulce carita de su bebé, Tony. Y ahí está la respuesta a todo. No se arrepentía de nada, absolutamente nada de lo que ha hecho de su vida. Stear le ha otorgado la oportunidad de vivir uno de los aspectos más importantes de su vida: el ser madre.

Finalmente agradeció a Terry el delicado gesto que tuviera en llevarle el boleto de la obra.

Por supuesto que fue. Encargó a su pequeño bebé con una de las maestras de su mismo trabajo a cambio de un poco de dinero por las horas en que cuidaría del niño, ya de casi dos años de edad.

Se atavió en un vestido azul turquesa, combinándolo con unos hermosos listones adornando su hermosa cabellera.

Estando presenciando la obra, lloró igual o más que aquella primera vez que vio a Terry actuar en la obra "El rey Lear" estando oculta tras las candilejas.

Se sentía orgullosa y feliz por él.

Finalizando la obra, que no está de más decir que fue un éxito rotundo, Terry la buscó ignorando las atenciones que debía ofrecer a las fanáticas. Dejó unos cuantos autógrafos firmados a uno de los empleados y se encarreró en busca de Candy.

-¡Señorita! - le picó las costillas al momento que ella iba a abordar un carruaje

-¡Ahhhh!

-Shhhhh Me van a ver - repeló, cubriéndose el rostro con exagerada discreción

-¿Qué sucede Terry?

-Quiero invitarte a un lugar. Ven. - la tomó de la mano y la dirigió a una calle aledaña donde estacionó su automóvil.

Terry y Candy siempre fueron chicos liberales a los que les importaba un bledo las reglas y las buenas costumbres. Ellos podían ser sólo amigos, pero no les molestaba para nada andar caminando de la mano por la calle, cuando para la mayoría de la sociedad esa acción es exclusiva de gente que esté comprometida o casada.

¿A dónde se dirigieron? A la casa de Eleonor, quien no pudo asistir a la obra porque se contra a gravemente enferma. La situación de Terry la deprimió en demasía. La dama estima muchísimo a Candy. Saludó y conversaron unos minutos para posteriormente dejarlos solos.

-No te preocupes por la hora, Candy, te prometo llevarte pronto a tu casa. Sucede que mi madre tenía muchas ganas de saludarte.

-Y yo también a ella, no te preocupes Terry.

-Sé que tienes que estar con tu hijo - y de inmediato apareció un dejo de nostalgia en su mirada

-Si...

-Tengo un hijo, Candy... También tengo un hijo - dijo en un susurro

-Lo sé

-Y a veces me cuesta tanto aceptar eso

-Tendrás que aceptarlo totalmente algún día, Terry

-Quiero decir, más bien... que me cuesta muchísimo hacerme a la idea de que tengo un hijo al que no conozco. Un niño que apenas observé con indiferencia en un parque.

-En ese entonces tú no sabías nada

-Y es peor, ahora que lo sé, y no puedo acercarme ni a diez metros de distancia - dijo con una marcada nostalgia - tengo un hijo, Candy, y al mismo tiempo es como si no lo tuviera

La chica abrazó tiernamente a su amigo para darle un poco de apoyo moral. Es innegable que se le encogía el corazón de tristeza al verlo tan abatido.

Si a ella le hubieran quitado el derecho, el privilegio de estar junto a su criatura, indudablemente se hubiese vuelto loca.

La vida da giros inesperados de repente. Ambos, son personas de noble corazón, que se encuentran en una etapa complicada en cuanto a lo que el destino les depara.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

LA VIDA QUE NOS TOCÓ

CAPÍTULO 15

10 meses después. 18 de mayo de 1918, batalla de Belleau Wood, río Marne, Francia.

-Sargento Cornwell, las unidades aéreas resultarán insuficientes para defendernos de los ataques alemanes.

-No tenemos más opciones, oficial. El ejército cuenta con pocas unidades pero con los mejores pilotos aviadores, se debe de lograr algo.

-Entendido, sargento.

Otro soldado, muy joven al igual que la mayoría de los integrantes del ejército también se acercaba a Stear, que estaba pulcramente ataviado en su uniforme militar.

-Sargento, tiene usted más correspondencia - le extendió un par de sobres - uno es un telegrama, pensé en traerlo de inmediato pues podría ser urgente.

-Gracias Carl, no tenías que molestarte.

En cuanto el muchacho se retiró del cuartel a cargo del sargento, éste observó los sobres con un dejo de desesperanza. Los arrugó levemente, soltando un largo suspiro. Reposó sus manos sobre el escritorio que tenía en frente, y después de un minuto decidió abrir el telegrama. Era de su tío William Albert, quien le hacía saber que debía escribir más seguido a su familia. El segundo sobre, era una carta de Candy, su aún esposa. Su corazón se llenó de nostalgia al leer las letras que la chica le dedicó, a pesar de que la carta estaba fechada del 22 de diciembre de 1917.

El chico ya le había hecho llegar una carta a Candy, una corta y escueta carta en donde únicamente le decía: "No se preocupen por mi, me encuentro muy bien. Por favor, cuídate mucho y envíale muchos besos a Tony, los amo".

Cuando Candy leyó eso, se echó a llorar. No recordaba que Stear fuese tan frío con ella, tan duro, tan falto de sensibilidad.

El muchacho siempre se comportó muy dulce con ella. Desde antes de tener una relación, su trato era muy amigable, y una vez que le declaró su amor, la hacia sentir una dichosa reina a cada segundo que pasaba a su lado. Por ello no se explicaba la razón de que la tratara ahora así, o incluso, esa precipitada decisión de enlistarse en el ejército.

Eran las 5 de la mañana, y todos los soldados estaba completamente preparados para pelear. Aguardaban perfectamente camuflajeados en varios puntos estratégicos del frente de batalla, con sus armas listas.

Pero del lado del hangar, se encontraba Stear preparándose para alzar el vuelo, con otros seis soldados que se caracterizaban por ser excelentes aviadores.

Se trepó al fin en una avioneta. Desde más joven, anhelaba tanto el momento de pilotar un artefacto de estos. Se murió de la emoción cuando reparó la vieja avioneta de Terry, en esa maravillosa época del colegio. Sintió escalofriantes nervios cuando,después de ingresar al ejército norteamericano comenzó con las primeras prácticas.

No se sentía muy distinto el día de hoy. Estaba nervioso, y hasta cierto punto, temeroso. Desde que llegó a Francia lo único que se habían dedicado a hacer eran simulaciones de guerra, o planeaciones logísticas.

Pero este ya no sería más un ensayo. En cuanto puso a la marcha la avioneta, divisó a lo lejos a los distintos marines que estaban dando batalla contra el ejército alemán. Cada muchacho luchaba por su vida. Están totalmente entrenados para tirar a matar, pues, de dudar en matar al oponente, podrían ser ellos mismos los muertos.

La batalla duró varios días. Hubieron más de mil fallecidos soldados estadounidenses. Y eso no fue lo peor. Le siguieron todavía otras tantas batallas en las que murieron más soldados y otros miles resultaron gravemente heridos.

Finalmente, en noviembre de ese mismo año, se firma el armisticio que le da el fin total a la guerra, teniendo la victoria los países aliados, entre ellos, obviamente, Estados Unidos.

Nueva York, noviembre, 1918.

La noticia del fin de la gran guerra era el principal tema de conversación de toda la sociedad norteamericana. La noticia se regó como pólvora, ocasionando una comprensible simpatía por el hecho de que Estados Unidos haya sido uno de los países vencedores, pero por otro lado, muchas familias perdieron a sus familiares más queridos a causa de este conflicto.

Tal es el caso de la familia Andrew, que aún estaban con la terrible duda del no saber si su querido Stear aún se encontraba con vida, en esa terrible sensación de desconocer el paradero de un ser querido.

-Buenos días Candy - le saludaba la enfermera Wilson - hoy llegas más tarde de lo normal

-Lo siento muchísimo señorita Wilson, tuve una muy pesada noche, verá...

-Lo sé todo, Candy ¿Acaso no has tenido noticias de tu esposo?

-Ninguna - exclamó en un sollozo

-Oh Candy - la enfermera se acercó a darle un afectuoso abrazo

Para ser sincera consigo misma, no había pasado ninguna noche tranquila desde que Stear se decidió a irse. Su vida había dado un giro inesperado, se había reencontrado con Terry, había tenido problemas con Susana, por todo lo que aconteció con su hijo. Su relación con Albert se estrechó, se volvió íntima amiga de Eleonor, y en pocas palabras, se sentía muy, pero muy distinta de a cuando se casó con Stear, prometiéndole una vida feliz a su lado.

Terminando su turno de trabajo, recogió a su hijo de la guardería. El pequeño Tony ya tenía poco más de dos años de edad, y caminaba completamente solito. Candy salió con él sosteniéndolo de la manita.

Sin sorprenderle, observó la figura de Terry al frente del edificio, ataviado en un confortable abrigo negro a juego con una boina, con su larga y preciosa cabellera cayéndole a los hombros.

Con una nostálgica sonrisa, Candy lo recibió, seguido de un "hola" y un tierno abrazo.

Caminaron entonces en dirección a la casa de Candy. Como de costumbre, Terry se ofreció a cargar a Tony mientras dirigía a Candy al rincón de la banqueta, como es la costumbre de los buenos caballeros.

Allí, una joven pareja se perdía entre la niebla conforme avanzaban su camino.

Continuará...

*notas de la autora: en esta historia estoy tratando de incluir hechos históricos reales, sin embargo, hay muchísima invención mía también. No recuerdo si en el anime se especificó el momento exacto en el que Stear se fue a la guerra, pero a mi me gustaría pensar que fue a partir del hundimiento del lusitana que ocasiona que EU entré a la guerra, por ello es que el fic lo estoy basando a partir de 1916, cuando empieza la historia de Candy y Stear. Todo esto les comento por si acaso alguna de ustedes viera un poco de incoherencia en los hechos, pues ahí la explicación, muchas gracias!


	16. Chapter 16

LA VIDA QUE NOS TOCÓ

CAPÍTULO 16

Flash Back

Habían pasado pocos días después de que Candy asistiera a ver la obra donde exitosamente participara Terry. Todos los neoyorkinos se expresaban con elogiante crítica al haber presenciado tan excelente trabajo por parte de la compañía de teatro. Las entradas se agotaban con bastante rapidez.

Poco a poco Terry se fue ganando un poco más el cariño de la gente. Sus fanáticas no solo se limitaban a jovencitas hermosas que sólo lo seguían por su galantería y hermoso aspecto físico, sino también caballeros y damas de edad avanzada que reconocían la gran calidad actoral del chico.

Candy y Terry no se veían con frecuencia. El trabajo los mantenía a ambos bastante ocupados, pero en cualquier momento se daban un respiro y no dudaban en encontrarse para ponerse al corriente con las novedades de cada uno.

Uno de esos encuentros fue bastante productivo. El duque de Grandchester le hizo llegar a Terry la información necesaria sobre el paradero de Stear. Si bien es cierto, Candy ya había visitado las oficinas del gobierno con Albert para ese propósito, en realidad la información que les dieron no rindió frutos, pues la tropa a la cual pertenecía Stear se había movido de dirección. Pero ahora tenía la otra dirección exacta a su alcance, y por varios días dudó en escribirle... dudó también sobre el montón de cartas que tenía apiladas que le escribiera al muchacho desde que se fue a Europa. Pero decidió escribir una nueva carta, en donde, de manera tranquila le relataba lo angustiada que se encontraba, que lo extrañaba y esperaba con ansias que él le hiciera saber de inmediato como se encuentra. La respuesta por parte de Stear, fue una sencilla carta de tres renglones que a Candy la dejó más triste que satisfecha.

Por otro lado, la vida de Terry no iba mejor, que digamos. Si bien es cierto, le estaba yendo de maravilla en el teatro, su vida personal era todo lo contrario.

Enterarse tan sorpresivamente que es padre de un niño no es algo que se toma a la ligera.

Su matrimonio con Susana fue un verdadero martirio. Tan sólo dos meses pasaron desde que Terry volviera a Nueva York en esa ocasión en que viajara a Chicago buscando desesperadamente a Candy, para casarse con la chica, para cumplir, más bien, la promesa que le había hecho.

Terry y Susana se casaron teniendo como únicas testigos a las madres de ambos.

Durante la noche de bodas, Terry se emborrachó, y durmió en la sala. Los días posteriores, durmió en la cama con su esposa, pero siempre dándole la espalda después del "buenas noches". Pero, un par de semanas después, se sintió presionado a cumplir sus deberes de marido. No es que le desagradara del todo la idea, pues Susana es una chica hermosa, y dejando de lado su pierna amputada, la chica tiene un cuerpo bastante desarrollado, una escultura delicada y femenina que podría derretir a cualquier hombre. Bien, Terry no es cualquier hombre; pero tampoco está ciego. Desde qué conoció a Susana admitía que la chica le gustaba, pero su corazón ya pertenecía a Candy desde entonces. Ahora, ya no sabía a quien pertenecía su corazón, solamente sabía que tenía una tierna y hermosa esposa a la cual, tarde o temprano, habría que cumplirle.

Le parecía, ahora, realmente impresionante que esas noches forzadas hayan dejado un fruto, un divino fruto que solamente Dios manda cuando hay un propósito importante en esta vida.

Un mes después del estreno de Hamlet, asistió a la audiencia correspondiente al caso de su paternidad.

El juez dictaminó, claramente, que si Terry tenía que pagar un porcentaje considerable de su sueldo, tenía el derecho de estar con su hijo un día a la semana; decisión que Susana aborreció, y al mismo tiempo Terry no sabía como tomar.

Y llegó el primer sábado en el cual debía convivir con su hijo. Se escuchó el toque de la puerta de la residencia Marlow.

-Adelante, señor - atendió Kathya

El muchacho se adentró respondiendo con una simple venia, y de inmediato ubicó a Susana y a su madre sentadas en la sala, con el pequeño niño sentado en el regazo de la madre, notándose que se encontraba recién bañado y cambiado.

-No te lo llevarás tu sólo, Terry - dijo Susana - no tienes ni la menor idea de como tratar a un niño, y no pienso arriesgarlo

-Es una orden judicial, así que, te parezca o no, debo llevarlo conmigo. Te lo traeré sano y salvo en la noche

-¡Pero claro que lo harás! Y para eso, deberá acompañarte mi madre

-Puedo arreglármelas sólo

-No. Esa es mi condición. Ryan no saldrá de esta casa si no es al lado de mi madre ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

El muchacho dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio, pero no reclamó más. Pensó que ya debía hallar la habilidad de ignorar a su aborrecible ex suegra.

Y, por muy desagradable que le haya parecido la compañía de la señora Marlow, el tener a su lado a su hijo minimizó todo ello.

Cuando la horrorosa mujer le permitió al fin cargar a su hijo, Terry sintió que el mundo dejó de girar. Lo tomó con fuerza con ambos brazos mientras observaba el angelical rostro del pequeño Ryan. Y este, le devolvió una dulce y pura sonrisa, y fue el instante exacto en el cual robó completamente el corazón de su padre.

Terry al fin, supo a quien pertenecía de lleno su corazón.

Cada sábado era un regalo de la vida. Ya ni le importaba la presencia de la señora Marlow, es más, la mujer al ver que Terry es un buen padre, comenzó a simpatizar con él y ya hasta se llevaban "bien".

Aún así, Terry lamentaba bastante el hecho de que sólo tuviese permitido ver a su hijo una vez por semana. Debería ser un crimen.

Uno de tantos sábados, invitó a Candy a su casa, porque en realidad, se moría de ganas de que Candy conociera a su primogénito.

La rubia llegó con su pequeño Tony tomándolo de la mano, pues al ser un poco más grande ya caminaba con gran destreza.

-Hola Terry ¿Cómo estas? - lo abrazó

-Excelente, pasa

-¿Y la señora Marlow?

-Afortunadamente no me acompañó el día de hoy. Se ha dado cuenta que no soy un peligro para Ryan, eso es todo - admitió con un poco de gracia

-Me alegro por ti - en ese instante la pecosa ya se había acercado a saludar al niño de Terry - hola Ryan, te presento a Tony; Tony, él es Ryan...

Los bebés únicamente balbuceaban cosas inentendibles para sus padres, pero se pusieron evidentemente alegres con la presencia del otro. Reían y saltaban, gritaban y aplaudían, hacían de todo un poco mientras Candy y Terry se sentaban a tomar el té.

Com el paso de los meses, sus salidas eran más frecuentes, exactamente todos los sábados. El pretexto perfecto fue que los niños se llevaban tan bien que hasta lloraban cuando se les tenía que separar.

Candy y Terry comenzaron a descubrir nuevamente la chispa que los unió cuando iban al colegio, aunque no se decían nada el uno al otro, pero cada uno de ellos sabía lo que su corazón desbocado aguardaba.

-Me escribió Stear - dijo la chica, un día cualquiera. A Terry se le oscureció la mirada, dejó de respirar, y la dejó continuar - dice que se encuentra bien, que no nos preocupemos

-¿Sólo eso?

-Si... y, que nos ama

-Me alegro por ti, Candy - dijo un tanto serio

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No me dices nada más?

-¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

-No se... yo ¿No te intriga que lo que me escribió sea tan escaso?

-Un poco - guardó silencio unos tres minutos - ¿Qué piensas hacer, Candy?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Y entonces Terry, la miró directamente a los ojos, penetrantemente, intensamente.

-¿Aún le amas?

-Yo... - bajó la mirada- lo amo, pero no de la manera en que lo amé el día que me casé con él. Lo extraño, lo necesito, lo quiero mucho, pero por Dios, te juro, que con su egoísta actitud alejó todo amor que yo le profesé - y no pudo evitar arrojar una lágrima

Terry tomó cariñosamente una de sus manos, y la cubrió con las dos de él.

-Lo siento mucho - dijo él

-No te preocupes

-Cuando él regrese ¿Que piensas hacer?

-Hablarle con la verdad, aunque me muero de terror de sólo pensar en tenerlo frente a mi y decirle algo tan cruel como eso

-Con el debido respeto, lo que él hizo es más cruel

-Vengarme no es lo que yo quiero

-Lo sé, pero deja de atormentarte con lo difícil que será decirle la verdad a Stear. Candy... ten presente que él sospechará sobre tu y yo

-No tendría por qué. Entre tú y yo no ha habido nada.

-Pero habrá - le volvió a dirigir esa intensa mirada tan característica en él. Instantes después, cerró sus ojos y se acercó al rostro de Candy, guiando un tierno beso en su frente acompañado de una caricia en sus rizos, haciéndole notar que el amor que había existido hacia ella, resurgió, que estaba de alguna manera dormido y olvidado muy en el fondo de su corazón, pero sobre todo, con ese gesto le demostró que es un caballero que jamás le propondría algo indecoroso mientras aún se encontrara casada.

No fue más que un "Te amo, pero te esperaré".

Continuará...


	17. Chapter 17

LA VIDA QUE NOS TOCÓ

CAPÍTULO 17

27 DE DICIEMBRE, 1918

Cruzando el amplio sendero que lo dirigiría a la puerta de la residencia Andrew, Stear arribaba de vuelta al que antes fuera su hogar.

Ataviado en su uniforme militar, con sombrero y unas altas botas, cargando también una grande mochila a su espalda, caminaba el joven, con un semblante serio, y el ánimo un tanto decaído.

Sus facciones, ahora más maduras, ya no lo hacían parecer como un adolescente. Aún usaba sus características gafas que le daban un interesante aspecto, enmarcando su rostro con su alborotado cabello negro.

Tocó al fin el timbre de la residencia. No hay necesidad de explicar que, la persona que abrió la puerta fue precisamente su tío William Albert Andrew.

El rubio tenía un semblante molesto; ensayó con anterioridad todos los reclamos que debía hacerle a su sobrino. Pero al tenerlo frente a él, de vuelta a casa, sano y salvo después de haber regresado de la guerra, lo descolocó totalmente, que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazar efusivamente al chico mientras no ocultaba su llanto, ninguno de los dos.

La tía Elroy, Archie, Elisa y Neal se encontraban en la mansión, para darle el merecido recibimiento a Stear.

Desde luego que, seguido de Albert, fue el turno de Archie de abrazar a su hermano mayor. El joven sargento no deseaba más ceremonias, por lo que, posteriormente se limitó a saludar a sus primos y a su tía de una manera menos efusiva.

Lamentablemente, no se encontraban las personas a las cuales más le interesaba ver, aparte de Archie.

Candy y su hijo, desde luego.

Albert le explicó tranquilamente que la chica tuvo que irse a radicar a otro lugar para lograr estabilidad económica.

-Nueva York ¿Cierto? - exclamó Stear, un tanto serio

-Así es. Fue el único lugar en donde la emplearon. Recuerda que aquí en Chicago, Sarah la desprestigió en todos los hospitales.

-Si. Mañana partiré a Nueva York

-¿Nuevamente? Acabas de venir de allá

-Pero no sabía que allí se encontrara Candy. La carta que me envió a Europa tenía la dirección de aquí.

-Por qué yo le pedí que lo hiciera de esa manera

-Está bien - se levantó - mañana me encamino a Nueva York. Necesito ver a mi hijo, creo que lo comprendes.

-Desde luego Stear, pero no hemos terminado de conversar. Aún hay mucho que deseo decirte. Sé que renunciaste al apellido Andrew, y eso no tengo porque reprochártelo, fue tu decisión, sin embargo, eso no significa que dejemos de ser tu familia.

-Lo se tío, ahora si me disculpas deseo descansar un poco

-Para ti, soy Albert. Recuerda los viejos tiempos, no es necesario que me llames tío.

-Está bien, Albert - dijo un poco más molesto

El muchacho estaba bastante cambiado, tanto de aspecto como de carácter. Al parecer, no es mentira lo que dicen, respecto a la guerra, que es capaz de endurecer el corazón más noble.

Al siguiente día, aguardaba en el andén, con sólo una pequeña valija, ataviado en un abrigador atuendo oscuro y una boina. Recordaba con nostalgia que hace años, exactamente en ese mismo lugar, estaba despidiendo a Candy, cuando ella iba a ver el debut de Terry como Romeo. Ese día, en el cual, estuvo a punto de declararle su amor por primera vez, pero se abstuvo totalmente,pues sabía perfectamente que el corazón de Candy pertenecía ya a Terry. Desde ese momento, su corazón se había resignado a perderla. Pero días después, al notar que ella llegó totalmente devastada de ese viaje, en el cual tan precipitadamente se enteró que Terry debía prometer su palabra en matrimonio con Susana por salvarle la vida, Stear decidió luchar por ella.

Ya había pensado varias veces en irse a la guerra. Si realizar su amor con Candy ya era una cosa imposible, no le importaba más nada. Pero ella volvió, con el corazón roto. Volvió, y necesitaba más que nunca de sus seres queridos.

Por medio de un telegrama, Albert le avisó a Candy que su esposo estaba en camino a verla.

La chica no dudó ni un instante en acudir a la estación de trenes de Nueva York, para recibirlo.

El escandaloso ruido característico del tren anunciaba su arribo. Pasaron un par de minutos. Ambos estaban nerviosos.

Cuando al fin el chico descendió del tren, no tardó en ubicar la silueta de su esposa. Iba sin el niño. Pensó que era lo mejor, pues en esta época del año suele haber mucha gente en las estaciones.

Se paró frente a ella, ambos observandose a los ojos. Stear estaba más alto que antes. Con lentitud, acercó su rostro al de Candy para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios y continuar con un fuerte abrazo.

Candy no pudo evitar romper en llanto. Se aferraba al abrigo de su esposo mientras lo humedecía de tantas lágrimas, y Stear se deleitó acariciando su cabello rubio.

Era una inevitable alegría tenerlo cerca, después de mucho tiempo de no saber nada de él. Era un regalo de Dios que estuviera de vuelta, vivo, y que no volvió como muchos otros soldados en calidad de cadáver yaciendo en un ataúd cubierto con la bandera de Estados Unidos, mientras sus familiares lloran de tristeza en vez de alegría.

En completo silencio, se dirigieron a la casa de Candy. Stear no dudó en abrazar a su mujer posesivamente a su lado mientras caminan. Y a ella no le molestó, ni le incomodó en absoluto.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Stear volteó a todos lados para encontrarse con el ser que más ha amado en su vida. Tony salió corriendo de una de las habitaciones para abrazar a su madre. Stear lo miró con ternura y los abrazó a ambos.

Lamentablemente, Tony no se acordaba de su padre. Era muy bebé cuando Stear se fue, y aunque hayan pasado sólo 15 meses, fueron suficientes para olvidarlo.

-Toma asiento, te traigo de inmediato el té - le dijo su esposa al ver su rostro desencajado

-Si, gracias Candy

No se desmoronaría ahorita. Sabía perfectamente que fue su propia decisión irse a la guerra, por lo que ahora tendrá que ganarse nuevamente el afecto de su pequeño hijo.

La muchacha que se quedó a cargo de cuidar a Tony se despidió para dejar sola a la familia.

-¿No trabajas el día de hoy? - preguntó Stear

-No. Pedí el día.

-De acuerdo. Podemos ponernos al día entonces

-Desde luego

-Quiero que me cuentes todo acerca de Tony

-Es un niño muy sano, gracias a Dios. Míralo, se te queda viendo... Estoy segura que muy pronto reconocerá que eres su padre

-Claro

-Me alegra que ya estés de vuelta, Stear

-A mi también, Candy. Te ruego que me perdones, por favor

-Yo no tengo nada que...

-Si. Por favor - tomó una de sus manos - me fui tan de repente. No te escribí, no te llamé, me comporté como un verdadero idiota, y tú no merecías eso

-Stear, eso ya está en el pasado, lo importante es que estás aquí, y puedes compartir con Tony

-¿Me perdonas?

-Si, Stear, si eso te devuelve la tranquilidad, te perdono, aunque no hay porque perdonar nada.

-Gracias

Sabía que no todo se resolvería con un simple perdón. Stear ya estaba resignado a que ahora si, la iba a perder para siempre. Y el hecho de que Candy esté viviendo en Nueva York no le resultaba ninguna casualidad.

Por ahora se dedicaría a recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hijo. Pero hay algo sumamente importante que debe de tratar con su ahora esposa, tarde o temprano.

Continuará...

***Notas de la autora: esta historia debió sufrir cambios en los acontecimientos originales del anime para que tuviera coherencia en los hechos, respecto al momento exacto en el que Stear se fue a la guerra. Ruego me disculpen si al leer les pareció que los acontecimientos no cuadraban, aquí está la explicación. Muchas gracias.


	18. Chapter 18

LA VIDA QUE NOS TOCÓ

CAPÍTULO 18

La pareja se encontraba en completo silencio. Uno frente al otro de la mesa, con dos tazas de humeante té.

-Te indicaré donde está la recámara - se levantó y se dirigió a tomar la valija de Stear

-Por dios, Candy, no es necesario que tu la lleves. Dame

La siguió a donde estaba la puerta de la habitación principal.

-Aquí es la recámara principal. Tony duerme en la recámara contigua. Acomoda tus cosas.

-No traje muchas cosas. Me regresaré a Chicago en un par de días

-Pero ¿Y eso por qué?

-Allá teníamos un hogar. Ven Candy - la tomó de la mano y la instó a que se sentara junto a él en el borde de la cama - debemos charlar

-Me parece muy precipitada tu decisión de irte tan pronto ¿Qué sucede Stear? ¿En qué momento decidiste excluirme para tomar todas tus decisiones?

-No es momento de responderte eso. Lo que sí quiero decirte, es que yo estoy dispuesto a recuperar nuestro matrimonio siempre y cuando así también tu lo desees. Dime Candy ¿Serás mi esposa? ¿Para siempre?

La joven se limitó a observarlo con los ojos llorosos.

-Te lo prometí, Stear.

-Eso no es suficiente

-¿Qué dices?

-En tu mirada puedo percatarme que no me amas

-Pero Stear, yo...

-No es reciente, Candy

-¿De qué estás hablando? Stear ¡Te amo!

-No Candy. No lo digas sólo porque te sientes comprometida a hacerlo - se llevó su dorso a los labios para besarlo tiernamente - estoy consciente de tus sentimientos. Sé que me quieres, pero no de la manera en que yo haya querido.

-Te estás precipitando demasiado. Sabes que me casé contigo por amor

-Desde luego que sí, y no sabes lo inmensamente dichoso que fui ese día. Pero debes saber que con el pasar del tiempo lo nuestro no estaba funcionando. Tony nos unió más, sí, pero nos unió como familia, y para entonces tu amor por mi ya no era el mismo; lo sabes Candy, pero yo no sé porqué. Estuve tanto tiempo tratando de descifrar tus sentimientos, de encontrar en tu mirada la chispa que me dijera que me amas, y en vez de eso, lo único que hallé fue tu actitud fría hacia mi mientras te hacía el amor, tus lágrimas que arrojabas "secretamente" mientras creías que yo no te observaba, y por último pero no menos importante, tus palabras mientras soñabas "Terry... no me dejes Terry... te amo"...

-Stear ¡Eso no es verdad! - exclamó con un evidente sonrojo en su rostro - debes creerme, mi amor por ti ha sido real

-Antes era real. Pero creo que yo solo fui un escape para ti. Tu corazón jamás dejó de latir por Terry.

-Terry fue mi amor de la adolescencia ¡Pero tu fuiste mi verdadero amor! Eres el papá de mi hijo, mi marido... ¿Cómo no amarte, Stear?

-¿Estarías dispuesta a salvar este matrimonio?

-Te lo había prometido, Stear. Sin embargo, no tengo ningún derecho a jugar contigo, ni mucho menos mentirte. Te quiero con toda mi alma, te extrañé cada segundo, te necesito a mi lado para que cuidemos de nuestro hijo. Pero me temo que nuestra vida amorosa jamás volverá a ser igual - mencionó y se enjugaba unas lágrimas - un matrimonio necesita amor y pasión. Hacia ti siento el amor más puro que se le podría tener a un hombre,pero no la pasión. Lo siento, Stear.

-Es mi culpa - admitió derrotado - todo fue mi culpa. Jamás debimos...

-Shhhh - lo interrumpió colocando su dedo índice en los labios de él - yo no me arrepiento de nada, Stear. Si nosotros jamás nos hubiéramos casado, no tendríamos a Tony. Yo jamás hubiera sabido lo enorme que ha sido tu amor hacia mi, y me alegra haberte correspondido.

La pareja se abrazó efusivamente. Ninguno lloró. Era el fin, y ninguno lloró. Tampoco es que estuvieran rebosantes de alegría, sin embargo, ambos sabían que era lo mejor para sus corazones heridos, y Stear consideraba que se merecía esto, por haber actuado tan repentinamente al irse a la guerra.

-Creo que me iré a dormir a la sala - exclamó Stear

-Por Dios, no. No tienes que hacer eso, quédate aquí ¿Tenemos confianza?

-Claro - sonrió - pero creo que no me quedaré aquí, ni en la sala. El mejor lugar para dormir sería abrazando a Tony ¿Puedo?

Candy le sonrió tiernamente

-No necesitas preguntar eso

El amor que Candy ha sentido por Terry desde todos estos años, fue lo que acabó matando los sentimientos de Stear. La amó con todo su ser, pero reconocía que él debía amarse más a sí mismo. Irse a la guerra no fue la decisión más inteligente, sin embargo, aclaró todas sus dudas.

No extrañó a Candy de la forma en que él se esperaba. Y deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón, que ella no lo estuviese extrañando como si se tratara del hombre que más ama en la tierra.

La vida a veces toma giros inesperados que resultan poco favorables de momento. Sin embargo, esos días que estuvo en Nueva York le sirvieron para darse cuenta que su hijo lo necesitaba siempre a su lado, por lo que decidió mudarse.

Continuará...


	19. Chapter 19

LA VIDA QUE NOS TOCÓ

CAPÍTULO 19 - FINAL

Somos víctimas del destino. A veces tomamos las peores o las mejores decisiones pensando en que será lo mejor para nuestra vida diaria.

A lo largo de su vida, Candy tuvo muchas confrontaciones internas, muchos sentimientos encontrados e innumerables veces solamente se guió por lo que su corazón le mandaba: hacer felices a los demás.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Stear la visitara a su departamento en Nueva York. Como una pareja madura, decidieron seguir en los mejores términos posibles, principalmente por su hijo. Al chico le hacía feliz la idea de visitarlo a diario, aunque no fuese lo mismo que vivir a su lado. De hecho, vivir con Candy solamente por el niño y no por que se amasen no era la mejor decisión de todas. Es preferible un ambiente de cordialidad ante todo.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que pensara, Candy y Terry no tenían absolutamente ninguna relación amorosa.

Stear se enteró de que ellos se frecuentaban, pero como amigos únicamente. Terry ante todo, es un caballero que respeta la situación en la que se encontraba Candy, y lo más importante era resolver su situación matrimonial.

CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS

-¡Vamos Tony! ¡Apaga las velas! - le decía con entusiasmo su madre al niño que estaba cumpliendo sus ocho años de edad

Todos sus familiares aplaudieron e invadieron de abrazos al pequeño cumpleañero. La tía Elroy, su tío Archie e incluso sus tíos Elisa y Neal, que desde siempre Tony se percató que entre ellos y su madre no había una relación muy cordial, pero, a él siempre lo trataron muy bien.

Stear no se separaba de su hijo ni un momento.

-¡Oh como has crecido! Ni pienses que puedo cargarte ¡Tienes ocho años! Ya eres todo un hombresito

-Nada de hombresito - repeló Candy - es mi bebé - y lo cundió de besos

-¡Mamá! - hizo pucheros

-Cállese mi bebé

La tarde transcurrió entre broma y broma y buenos deseos para el festejado hasta que de repente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Ryan! - gritó Tony desde la sala, encarrerado a ver a su mejor amigo quien venía acompañado de su apuesto padre

-Hola Tony, feliz cumpleaños - lo abrazó y le dio un regalo

Los adultos entonces, se dedicaron a saludarse educadamente.

-Fíjate Terry, que Tony ha sacado el don inventor que traigo en los genes ja, ja, ja - exclamaba el orgulloso padre

-No lo dudo, y será mejor inventor que tú, pues aparte ha sacado lo curioso de su madre

Y los chicos estallaron en carcajadas

-¿Qué dicen de mi?- exclamó la pecosa

-Que eres muy chismosa - le dijo del otro lado Elisa, pero, fue una expresión total y completamente bromista, pues las chicas se llevaban pesado

-Si es así, estoy segura entonces que se referían a ti, Elisa

-¡Ah! Como te atreves ja, ja, ja, ja

Y a lo lejos solo se lograba observar como Ryan y Tony jugaban con los nuevos juguetes que apenas recibía el festejado, compartiendo siempre sus mejores momentos, sus mejores risas. Ellos dos eran los mejores amigos, porque sus padres, también tenían una relación bastante estrecha.

¿Qué sucedió después de la ruptura de Candy y Stear?

La chica le comentó todo lo recientemente ocurrido a Terry, pero al mismo tiempo le aseguró que no estaba lista para otra relación.

Terry se conmocionó un poco, pero no se atormentó. Su amistad siguió floreciendo, su relación se estrechó cada día más gracias a sus hijos que se convirtieron en buenos amigos también.

Candy se convirtió en el ser más incondicional para Terry. Al muchacho ya ni siquiera le preocupaba el hecho de que no tuviesen un romance. Candy siempre estaba ahí en los estrenos de sus obras de teatro, cada que podía lo acompañaba a las giras, cuidaba de su hijo cuando él no podía, o asistía a la casa de Eleonor para comer en compañía de ellos y pasar días inolvidables.

Ambos maduraron, y se sentían tan contentos teniéndose el uno al otro. Así, habían sido realmente felices los últimos cinco años, hasta que, éste día, el cumpleaños de Tony, justamente...

-Gracias por venir Terry - dijo Candy, mirando con ternura a Ryan quien para este entonces se encontraba dormido en la parte trasera del auto de Terry - ¿No quieres que se quede?

-No, gracias. Mañana debo llevarlo ya a la casa de Susana. No deseo perder su confianza, sabes lo mucho que me costó lograr que me lo deje tres días a la semana.

-Lo sé. De ser así entonces ya nos despedimos. Mi familia se regresa ya a Chicago, y Stear se va pronto, solamente al terminar de leerle a Tony y lograr que ese diablillo se duerma

-De acuerdo. Hasta mañana - se acercó a abrazarla

-Hasta mañana, Terry - y ella se aferró a su abrazo

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo quédate así, por favor - e inevitablemente Terry rememoró lo sucedido hace años, un desesperado abrazo en el cual él fue quien dijo "quédate así un momento"

Aún la ama. Pero él desconoce si su amor es correspondido o no.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con nosotros, Terry?

-Depende a qué te refieras - susurró mientras seguían abrazados

-He deseado estar a tu lado, y en parte lo hemos logrado. Terry ¿Aún tendremos esperanza? - le cuestionó soltando su abrazo para verlo a los ojos

-Desde hace tiempo la hemos tenido, Candy, sólo es cuestión que tú así lo desees

-No es lo que yo me imaginaba, me refiero, a todo lo que ha sucedido. Nos separamos y creí haberte perdido para siempre. Después nos casamos con personas distintas, tenemos nuestros hijos... no es el comportamiento común que la sociedad esperaría de nosotros... ya seriamos una pareja con un pasado

-¿Y desde cuando te interesa a ti lo que es común? - levantó su mentón y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios - te veo mañana. Si lo deseas, seguiremos conversando de esto.

Nervioso, se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su auto para conducir directo a su casa.

Tener una relación formal y estable con Candy es algo que llevaba deseando desde hace mucho tiempo, pero siendo honesto consigo mismo, ya se había resignado a la idea. Y sorprendentemente, no le agobiaba.

Su hijo llenaba lo suficiente todo espacio en su corazón, sin embargo, el día de hoy Candy ha abierto la posibilidad, y sería un tonto si la dejara ir nuevamente.

El momento en el que se declaró abiertamente a ella no estaba ni cerca de ser algo romántico. Terry no es así. Él se ha caracterizado por ser impulsivo y utilizar la improvisación en todo aspecto de su vida, como aquel primer beso que le diera a Candy hace muchos, muchos años, frente al lago en Escocia. Impulsivo, repentino. Le nació y lo hizo.

Se encontraban en un parque vigilando a sus hijos, sentados en una banca y divirtiéndose de las travesuras que hacían. De repente,Terry abrazó a Candy por los hombros. La chica volteó a mirarlo y el aprovechó para darle un rápido beso en la nariz. La chica rió con ganas, y aprovechó la distracción de él para robarle un profundo beso en los labios, iniciativa total de ella. Y él por supuesto, correspondió al beso, igual que correspondía a todos los besos que ella le ofreciera de aquí en adelante.

Aunque ambos vivían en Nueva York, no vivían en la misma casa. Ambos se veían todos los días por los niños, aunque algunas veces, no los llevaban, para aprovechar un tiempo a solas.

Son tantas cosas que han ocurrido en tantos años, que sin duda se encontraban felices de vivir un romance. Sin embargo, ni Terry ni Candy, tenían ánimos de casarse.

Y así lo decidieron. Ellos nunca se casaron, no les hacía falta. Estar al lado del amor de tu vida no significa necesariamente que ante los ojos de la gente tengas un pacto en matrimonio. Ellos no lo deseaban así.

La sociedad siempre se escandaliza de todo, pero eso es algo que no preocupaba al par de rebeldes, sobre todo a Terry.

Vivían una confortable rutina diaria compartiendo los mejores años de su vida, mostrándose afecto, educando a sus hijos, apoyándose en las malas circunstancias y alentandose en las buenas. Al fin descubrieron cual es el principal objetivo de una pareja.

-Mira Terry, aquí saliste con los ojos cerrados - decía riéndose mostrándole las fotos familiares

-Y tú, en esta foto saliste con la cara de mono

-¡Óyeme!

-Y en esta otra se te ven más las pecas

-¡Sigues siendo un engreído!

-No. Sólo reconoce que yo si salgo guapo en las fotos

-¡Oh, mira! Aquí están Tony y Ryan de bebés

-Se ven preciosos. Y hablando de ellos... tengo que irme, Candy, es muy tarde

-Oh, cariño, apenas comenzábamos a ver las fotos. Ni modo

-Voy por Ryan - se encaminó a la habitación, y para su sorpresa, ambos niños se encontraban profundamente dormidos. Tony en el sillón, y Ryan en la alfombra - ven pecosa - susurró

-Oh Dios,que linda imagen. Terry, no lo despiertes, no seas cruel. Acuéstalo en la cama y quédense a dormir

-Por Dios, te juro que esperaba que dijeras eso - la atrajo hacia él posesivamente de la cintura - ven a mi y termina lo que dejaste pendiente el otro día

-¡Burro!

-¿Lo dices por mis atributos, o por qué?

-¡Ah! Calla, calla - se cubría infantilmente los oídos

Siguieron jugueteando un poco más, hasta que la pasión se desbordó en la habitación.

Finalmente, no decidimos totalmente la vida que nos toca. Simplemente las cosas que se dan, las debemos tomar y aceptar de la mejor manera para estar más cerca de la clave de la felicidad.

FIN

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Llegamos ya al final de esta rara y poco común historia y no me resta más que agradecerles su valentía en seguirme. Para las chicas que me han leído antes, saben que mis historias terminan en epílogos larguísimos explicando todo lo acontecido de nuestros personajes a lo largo de los años, pero en esta historia no fue del todo así. Sentí que no había nada más por explicar. Finalmente Candy y Terry están juntos, aunque de diferente forma a como nos los juntan en demás fics.

Es esta una historia que nació de mi imaginación con el propósito de mostrar aspectos más humanos y reales en los personajes. Yo amo los terryfics donde me casan a mi pareja favorita y todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Pero decidí plasmar esta historia un poquito distinta y con fortuna veo que ha tenido buena aceptación. Espero que les haya agradado y me hagan llegar sus comentarios, gracias, gracias, gracias.


End file.
